I've Been Waiting For You
by theoofoof
Summary: Gene finds a young girl collapsed in an alley - who is she and what does this mean for Gene and Alex? Set way before the finale. Galex. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea that was in my head before the series finished but after the finale I didn't think anyone would be interested in this. However, I have been persuaded by Becstarr and Scotlass that I should post it. But for it to work you kind of have to disregard the revelations from the finale. **

**I imagine it as being set after Series 1, when Alex had become more accepting of her world.**

**Chapter 1**

DCI Gene Hunt slammed his fist against the steering wheel as he pulled up at the fourth set of consecutive traffic lights; this day was going from bad to worse. Not only had the team just lost sight of the suspected ring leader of the new up and coming drugs ring and now, due to the stupid traffic control in London, he was late for a meeting with the Super. It also didn't help that he was distracted by the absence of his DI, Alex. She'd been due some leave, so hadn't been in the office for the past 3 days and Gene, though he loathed to admit it, missed her. Somehow, she'd managed to worm her way into his team, his life, maybe even his heart too. Over the past couple of months, since the incident with the Price's they'd been growing closer. Many times they'd be found sitting separately from the rest of CID in a quiet corner of Luigi's, sharing a bottle of the 'house rubbish' he tried to pass off as wine. To the rest of the team it probably just looked like they were discussing the latest case, but more often than not they found themselves talking about their lives; getting to know one another. Other times they'd share a bottle of something while watching a film in her flat; the last few times they'd even fallen asleep on the sofa together. He'd tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies of his stomach when he woke up with her in his arms; her body pressed firmly against his.

The sound of a car horn dragged him from his thoughts; the lights had changed. As he pulled away from the junction he noticed, out of the corner of his eye, a young girl stumble out of an alleyway and fall to the floor. This roused the suspicions of the Gene Genie and all thoughts of his meeting with the Super flew out of the window. He did a quick u-turn at the next available point, pissing off a few drivers in the process. The Quattro screeched to a halt next to the entrance to the alley; right by where the girl had collapsed.

"You alright luv?" he called, walking over to her. Upon getting no response he knelt down and shook her shoulder lightly, "Wakey wakey!"

The girl opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the intensity of the bright light. The sight of Gene startled her and as she took in more of her surroundings she became increasingly distressed. As Gene looked at her, he thought she reminded him of someone but he couldn't quite put his finger on who.

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm a police officer. I'm 'ere to 'elp. What's yer name?"

"M-molly," she whispered hoarsely.

"Okay Molly. Can yer tell me what 'appened?"

"Don't remember," she told him.

"Right, well I think we should get yer to 'ospital; get yer checked over."

"No! I'm sick of hospitals. I just want my Mum!" she sobbed.

"Okay well let's find 'er then. What's 'er name?"

"Alex Drake, but you won't find her. She's d-" the girl trailed off as she lost consciousness again. Gene looked at the girl, 'Bloody hell! It couldn't be could it?' he thought. But looking back at the young girl he knew it was; he could see the resemblance. 'No wonder she looked familiar!' He scooped up the girl and laid her in the back of the Quattro, before picking up his radio and contacting the station; there was no way he'd make that meeting with the Super now.

**A/N: I know it's a little short but future chapters (if you want them) will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter. This was always something I wanted to see in the show, cos I wanted Alex to be able to have both Gene and Molly. Of course the revelations in the finale put paid to that idea, so I wasn't sure how many people would actually be interested in this. The response has been fantastic and I can assure you all that I intend to see this story through to the end. I already have a vast amount written; it just needs tweaking a little. **

**In my rush to post the first chapter, I forgot to add a disclaimer. I do not own Ashes to Ashes or any of the characters from the series. All rights belong to Kudos and the BBC. I'm just borrowing them to fill my obscure little fantasies!**

**This chapter is trying to fill in the blanks a little; not much Galex; it's more about Alex and Molly. But there will be some Galex to come. I promise.**

**Chapter 2**

Alex Drake was lay on her sofa, watching daytime television and generally enjoying her time off, when she heard an intense banging,

"Open up! Police!" came Gene's gruff voice. Alex sighed, she'd taken a few days off to put some distance between them; to try and sort out her feelings for him and here he was at her door.

"Piss off!" she called with a smile. "I'm on leave remember!" Gene however, wasn't in the mood for joking.

"Bolly, if you don't open the door this instant, I'm going to break the bastard thing down!" Alex reluctantly pushed herself up off the couch and headed to the door,

"Alright, keep your pants on. You know th-" Alex stopped mid sentence as she opened the door to find Gene stood there with Molly in his arms. "What the-?" All the commotion had roused Molly and at the sound of her Mum's voice she opened her eyes,

"Mum?"

"Molly?" she cried, rushing forward and taking her from Gene. "Oh my God. What happened? What are you doing here?" she asked frantically, checking her daughter over for any sign of injury.

"She's fine Bolls," Gene tried to assure her, following her into the flat. "I checked 'er over meself." Alex seemed to ignore his comment and carried Molly into her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. Gene, trying not to be hurt by Alex's actions and determined to get some answers from his DI, made himself at home, searching the kitchen for the bottle of Scotch he knew would be there somewhere.

* * *

Alex lay Molly on the bed and sat next to her, stroking her hair,

"Oh Molls!" she sighed.

"Mum?" the young girl asked again, "Is it really you?"

"Yeh, it's really me."

"But that's not possible; I just saw you die."

"I d- I died?" Alex stuttered, trying to comprehend what he daughter had just told her.

"They said there was no brain activity; no chance of you waking up, so Evan gave them permission to switch off your life support. He said it was kinder to let you go." she explained, tears falling from her eyes. "I sat with you and watched you slip away, yet here you are. You look different; I like the hair," she told her, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"Thanks," Alex replied, unsure if her daughter was being sarcastic or not.

"So where are we?" continued Molly.

"1982."

"1982?" Molly exclaimed, "How is that even possible?"

"I don't know. When I was shot, I woke up here and I've been fighting to get back to you ever since."

"Like Sam Tyler?" Molly asked, remembering reading her Mother's notes about him. Alex nodded. "How long have you been here, in this world?"

"Nearly a year. How long was I in a coma?"

"3 days. I guess time runs a little differently here?"

"It certainly seems that way. Molly if you're here, then that means that you..." Alex trailed off, not wanting to vocalise her thoughts about her daughter's possible demise. "What happened?"

"I ran out of the hospital; I was angry at Evan for giving up on you. I was crying; I just wanted to get away. I remember headlights…and the sound of a horn, but then nothing until I woke up here and he found me." Molly indicated towards the front room, letting her Mum know she was referring to Gene. Alex listened intently to her daughter's story, trying her best to stay calm and not let her emotions get the better of her. She knew she had to keep it together, for Molly's sake. Her daughter needed her to be strong so she tried to stop the swirl of questions running round her head; she was dead? That meant she would never get home. But Molly was dead too? So was this heaven? Whatever this place was, there was nothing really to go home for now. Except Evan, but after the revelations about his affair with her Mother she didn't really see him in the same light anymore. It pained her to think of Molly in pain, dying in 2008, but there was a glimmer of hope within her because whatever the circumstances, she had been reunited with her daughter. Molly's voice calling her name broke into her thoughts,

"Mum, did you hear me?"

"Sorry Molls, I was miles away."

"I asked who that man is. Is he your boyfriend?" 'Now there's a question' thought Alex. What exactly was the nature of her relationship with Gene? They were colleagues, yes. Friends, even. But most friends didn't fall asleep in each other's arms while watching films together. Or if they did, when they woke the first time, they awkwardly apologised for it and they made damn sure it never happened again. They most certainly did not wake up, look at the other and upon discovering they were still asleep, decide to snuggle even closer and deal with the ramifications later. Neither did they ignore what had happened, or keep trying to find excuses to put themselves back in that very same situation. Alex had felt the shift in their relationship over the past months, but had been too scared to address it or vocalise it because she was so determined to get home. But now, there was no home to go to and that meant that her relationship with Gene was a whole new ball game.

"That's Gene, he's my DCI," she finally said. It wasn't like she was lying; Gene was her boss after all.

"Does he know where you're from?"

"No. He wouldn't believe me if I told him. And anyway, up until you arrived I still had these niggling doubts that this was all in my head."

"How do you know it isn't?"

"Before, I used to see you, but only in my peripheral vision; if I tried to look directly at you you'd disappear. But now, here I am holding you. It may sound strange, but I feel in here" she told her pointing to her heart "that this is real now. There's no connection in my head to 2008 now. It's gone." Molly tried to stifle a yawn, but it didn't go unnoticed by her Mum,

"Enough now Molls; you're tired. You need to rest. We'll talk more later." She pulled the blanket over Molly; revelling in this opportunity to care once again for her daughter after all these months. After soothing her off to sleep by stroking her hair, she placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered, "Sweet dreams," before quietly leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next part.**

**Chapter 3**

When Alex returned to her living room the last thing she expected to find was Gene waiting for her; after the way she'd behaved when he arrived, she thought he'd have been long gone. He'd made himself comfortable on the couch; his tie hanging loosely, sleeves rolled up, his feet (still clad in his trademark snake-skin boots) up on the coffee table, and a large glass of scotch in his hand. He looked up as Alex stepped on a creaky floorboard.

"She okay?" he asked, passing her a glass of whisky. Alex took the glass from him with a smile, but remained standing.

"She's sleeping; she's exhausted." Alex took a deep breath, "I'm sorry about before; for ignoring you. I was just so consumed with making sure she was okay that I didn't even-" While she had been talking Gene had risen from his seat and was now stood in front of her. He cut her off with the simplest of gestures; taking her hand in his.

"That's enough Bolls. You've nowt to be aplogisin' for. Well, except maybe for not telling me your daughter was coming to London."

"I..." she began. How on earth was she supposed to explain this? "I didn't know," she told him eventually; another 'not quite' lie.

"So 'er Dad's just left 'er in the middle of London, with no clothes, no warnin', no nothin'?" he asked, obviously not convinced.

"I don't know. I've not found out exactly what happened yet," she told him; making a mental note to discuss a plausible cover story with Molly at the earliest opportunity. Gene returned to the sofa to poor himself another drink and Alex followed, sitting down and putting her head in her hands. They sat like that for a few moments, until the silence became overwhelming and Gene knew he had to say something,

"Bolls, yer are 'appy to 'ave 'er 'ere aren't yer? It's just that yer never really talked about 'er before." As soon as the words left his mouth and he saw the look on Alex's face he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"Whatever you may think Gene; I love my daughter and being separated from her was the hardest thing I have ever experienced," she fumed, standing up again, "I didn't talk about her because it made the pain slightly easier to deal with."

"I...I er...didn't mean owt by it Bolls. I were just checkin' y'know? Sorry." Alex's head whipped round; did Gene Hunt just apologise? As she looked at him, she saw the regret etched into his face and felt bad for exploding at him.

"No, I'm sorry; I shouldn't have snapped. I just wasn't expecting this, that's all." Gene patted the seat next to him in an attempt to get her to sit down again. Alex obliged before continuing, "Having Molly here is going to be wonderful, but it means things will change and I'm not sure how I'll deal with that. It sounds awful to say, but we've been apart so long that I've gotten used to having the freedom of being on my own. When you have a child, you are no longer in control of your own life; there's somebody else who's far, far more important than you. Someone you'd lay down your life for."

"I know Alex."

"No Guv, you don't. Nobody does, not unless they've got children of their own." Gene took Alex's hand and looked deep into her eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it at the last moment, releasing her hand, and dropping his gaze to the floor. As Alex looked at him, she was reminded of a conversation, well more of an argument that they'd had during the Gil Hollis case about 5 months ago.

_***Flashback***_

_Gene had stormed out of the station; forced to go 'on leave' after Alex had reported him for mistreating Gil Hollis. She had followed him out to try and explain, but as usual it had turned into a slanging match_

"_I know you hate me," she'd said, "but I have to do this, all right? It's important. I have to be in control. "_

"Oh, what, and I suppose I'm not? There was me thinking that we were beginning to get along a little bit."

"Oh, Gene, I can't tell you everything, all right? Maybe if you had a child, then you'd understand."

"How do you know I don't have children?" he'd yelled across at her.

"What?" she'd asked but he'd changed the subject by shoving his box of belongings at her over the roof of his car.

_***End Flashback***_

Afterwards, she'd been so caught up in trying to solve the case that she'd never even given his comment a second thought, but now, as she watched him she knew she should have. She'd just assumed that as he never mentioned any children, he didn't have any. Now however, she wasn't so sure.

"Gene?"

"Forget it Bolls. You're right, I don't understand. 'Ow could I?" Gene stood up, and moved towards the door. "Look, I'd better get back to the station. Missed a meetin' with the Super what with everythin'," he gestured towards Alex's room, to a sleeping Molly.

"Sorry," apologised Alex, standing up. "Will you...will you come back later? I'd really like for you to meet Molly properly." Gene looked unsure, but he couldn't deny this woman anything,

"Sure. 'Bout 6?"

"Yeh, that's fine," she agreed. Before she could even utter another word, Gene had gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. Thanks for the comments. Here's the next part - apologies for the shortness.**

**Chapter 4**

Gene crashed through the doors to CID and stormed straight to his office, slamming the door behind him so hard that the glass panels wobbled. He quickly drew the blinds before slumping down in his chair. What the hell was he thinking; he couldn't believe he'd almost told her. What was it about this woman that made him want to lay his soul bare to her? He tried to brush off his almost slip, but deep down he knew she'd noticed, and being the woman she was, she wasn't going to let it go until she'd got to the bottom of it.

Pouring himself a scotch, he tried to work out what had led to him nearly telling her his deepest darkest secret. Watching her with Molly; fussing over her and comforting her, had stirred feelings in his gut; feelings that he hadn't experienced since before he'd left Manchester. Since he'd last seen her.

But that was no excuse for him just running out on Alex with no explanation like he did. She would've known that he was just using his missed meeting with the Super as an excuse to escape the uncomfortable-ness of the conversation. She was a psychiatrist, no a psychologist, after all. He didn't know why but he suddenly had the urge to make it up to her, and he thought he had a pretty good idea how to do it. So, grabbing his coat, he stormed back out of the office in much the same way as he's arrived.

* * *

Alex sat on her sofa for a good hour after Gene had left; thoughts swirling round her head. Gene had children? Well, he hadn't specifically said so, everything certainly pointed to it. His defensiveness when they'd argued, his manner with young children when they were in distress and his insistence that he knew what she was going through. True, she'd never really considered him to be the paternal type, but the more she thought about it, the more she could see it. He'd be a great father; she could picture him now playing football in the park with a young boy, with Gene's unruly blonde hair and her sparkling hazel eyes. 'Woah! Where did that come from?' she asked herself. 'When did I start thinking of having children with Gene?' She was prevented from taking those thoughts any further by the appearance of Molly at the bedroom door.

"Mum?" she said, in a shy voice.

"Molly," Alex smiled, opening her arms to her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," she answered, snuggling into her Mum's side on the sofa, "When I woke up I worried for a moment that it was all in my head."

"It's not, sweetheart. I'm not exactly sure what it is, but I'm pretty certain now that it's not a dream."

"I had a dream; I saw people back in 2008. I was lying in the road; it was hard and cold against my back. I tried to move, but it just hurt everywhere. There was a crowd of people standing over me, they were speaking but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then I heard Evan's voice calling my name; he sounded so upset and worried. I tried to speak to him; tell him I was okay; that I was with you and I was happy but he couldn't hear me."

"Oh Molls!" sighed Alex, hugging her daughter tighter.

"I'm never going to see him again, am I?"

"You may see him, but he won't know who you are sweetheart; and I know it's hard, but you're not going to be able to tell him."

"I know," Molly said, sadly. "But I've got you back, when I thought I'd lost you. I'd rather be here with you than back in 2008 with Evan."

"Even though you'll have to do without your BlackBerry and your iPod and other gadgets?" joked Alex.

"I'm sure I'll cope. You do. So what did you tell Gene?"

"I didn't really. He assumed your Dad just abandoned you-"

"Well, that's not too far from the truth is it? He did. Only that was when I was 6 months old," Molly said, a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"Yeh, but it looks odd that he didn't tell me and you have no belongings."

"So we tell him I ran away?" suggested Molly. "That I didn't want to move to Canada with him and his girlfriend."

"Y'know Molls; that's not a bad idea," praised Alex. "Do you think we can keep up the lie?" Molly shrugged,

"Dunno really. But, like you said, we can't exactly tell him the truth can we?"

"I suppose not," Alex agreed. As much as she hated lying to Gene, she knew Molly was right. Standing up she turned to Molly, "Right, come on then."

"Where we going?"

"Well, unless you're planning on wearing that same outfit for the rest of your life, we're going shopping," Alex informed her.

"Cool!" smiled Molly, following her mother out of the flat.

**Let me know what you think. I promise the next chapter will be longer and have more substance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Alex and Molly stumbled through the door struggling with all the bags. They'd had a very successful shopping trip; Molly wasn't actually as traumatised by 80's fashion as Alex had thought she might have been and they'd managed to get her about 10 casual outfits, 3 pairs of shoes and a smart outfit just in case, as well as some other bits and pieces. Alex had also treated herself to a new dress. As they entered the living area, they were both giggling at each other's failing attempts to keep hold of all their bags, so they didn't notice the figure in the corner.

"Well you two have certainly had a productive afternoon," came the gruff voice, causing Molly to let out a little shriek.

"Gene? Why the hell are you skulking around my flat? I wasn't expecting you yet," she told him, checking her watch, "Come to think of it, how did you even get in here?"

"Luigi leant me 'is spare key. I err...I came to apologise for running out earlier. And...Well it occurred to me that wi' you not knowin' that Molly 'ere was comin'...that she probably 'ad nowhere to sleep. So I may 'ave...Oh, bugger it!" he gruffed as words failed him, and he resorted to just opening the door to the spare bedroom. Alex's eyes went wide as she took in the sight before her. Her normally messy 'storage room' had been transformed into a second bedroom. The boxes were piled up in a corner and a bed, wardrobe and desk had appeared. "I didn't know what to do wi' the boxes, so I just shoved 'em in the corner; didn't wanna go snooping."

"You did this?" Alex asked him, unbelievingly

"Yeh. Went down that old furniture shop on Milton Road. Bloke weren't too fussed 'bout offerin' same day delivery but the Gene Genie soon changed 'is mind."

"What did you do?" she questioned before adding hastily, "Actually, you know what; I don't think I want to know." Gene smiled knowingly. "Thank you," said Alex and then turned to her daughter, "Molls; what do you say to Gene?" she prompted. Molly was still taking in the room. The furniture wasn't exactly what she would have chosen but she liked it and at least now she had somewhere to sleep. "Molls," Alex pressed.

"Sorry," she apologised, before looking at Gene. She regarded him for a moment and then ran to him, wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you!" Gene was slightly taken aback by Molly's sudden show of affection but quickly recovered and returned the hug. Alex felt her heart constrict at the sight; the two most important people in her life, here, together in the same time, the tentative beginnings of a relationship forming. She saw Gene's demeanour change slightly and got the feeling that he was no longer as comfortable in Molly's embrace as he had been.

"Molls, why don't you go and put your stuff away," she suggested. Molly reluctantly pulled away from Gene and picked up her bags,

"Thanks again Mr Hunt. My room is fantastic." Once Molly had shut herself away in the sanctuary of her room, Alex turned to Gene, who had sat himself on the sofa.

"Tell me about your daughter," she implored, joining him. Gene looked at her confused,

"I thought you'd probably work out I 'ad a kid, but 'ow on earth did you know she were a girl?"

"Educated guess." Gene looked unconvinced, "You just seem to be more at ease around little girls than boys; for men it's normally the other way round," she clarified, "Anyway, stop avoiding the issue." Gene sighed; he knew Alex would not let this drop now,

"'Er name's Lucy. She'll be 16 next month." For a while that was all Gene said and Alex just sat there and waited, she didn't feel that this was the right time to push him; he'd tell her in his own time. With his head bowed he continued, "I still remember the day she was born. The nurse 'anded me this screaming bundle and I thought she were the most beautiful thing in the whole world. Still do. I doted on 'er Bolls; she were me life." Alex could hear the raw emotion as Gene spoke and didn't need to see his face to know there were tears in his eyes. He didn't offer any more information and Alex sensed he needed a push,

"What happened?"

"Jeez, you're like a dog with a bone, Bolls," he gruffed, but Alex could hear the hint of humour in his voice.

"And you're avoiding again," she countered.

"When me and 'er Mum split she took Luce with 'er. Our marriage had been a sham for a few years but neither of us wanted to admit it. After Sam, I just couldn't keep up the pretence any longer and I finished it, and she took up wi' the milkman. I saw Luce at the weekends, but then one day 'er Mum turned up and told me Luce didn't wanna see me anymore. About a month later I moved down 'ere."

"And you've not seen her since?"

"Not seen or heard from 'er. Worse thing is, I just don't understand what 'appened. I would 'ave done owt for 'er."

"Oh Gene I'm sorry," she said, reaching a hand over his in comfort.

"Don't be. I obviously messed up; it's my own fault." Alex wasn't convinced but decided it was best not to argue the point right now. She was right, because Molly chose that moment to re-enter the living room. She sensed the tension and awkwardness in the room,

"Oh sorry, have I interrupted?"

"No, don't be daft," Gene told her, secretly glad of her timing.

"Oh okay. It's just that your bag got mixed up with mine, Mum." Alex took the bag from Molly and Gene recognised the name of a posh London dress shop.

"Been treatin' yerself Bolls?"

"Yes. Although I don't know why; I'll probably never have occasion to wear it."

"Oh, but it is beautiful," Molly piped up. "Come on Mum, show him."

"Molly, I'm sure Gene doesn't want to see-"

"Show me," he instructed. Alex sighed; they were ganging up on her already. She opened the bag to reveal a gorgeous strapless purple satin dress, with a thin strip of black satin as a belt. Instinctively she held it up against her, and she could feel Gene's eyes trailing up and down her body.

"Certainly more dignified than that red number yer wore on yer first day." Gene commented causing Alex to blush. "I like it."

"Really?" questioned Alex, remembering the time he'd told her to 'wear something slutty.'

"I may like slutty Bolls, but I prefer classy," he explained as if he could read her mind. 'Especially when it comes to you' he added to himself. Their eyes locked and you could practically hear the atmosphere around them fizzing in anticipation of what was going to happen. Molly watched intently and decided to make a discrete exit, backing slowly out of the room. Unfortunately, not yet used to her surroundings, she bumped into a bookcase, breaking the spell between her Mum and Gene.

"Right well, I'd better make a start on dinner," Alex announced, quickly changing the subject. She looked at Gene, "you staying?"

"If it's alright wi' you and the little lady."

"Fine by me," Molly told them, a knowing smirk appearing on her face. She could tell there was something between her Mum and Gene, even if they themselves didn't know it yet.

"That's settled then. Now you two sit down and get acquainted while I cook," Alex instructed. Molly and Gene sat on opposite ends of the sofa and descended into an awkward silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Alex busied herself in the kitchen and tried to ignore the conversation, or lack of, in the other room. As much as she wanted to waltz in there and kick start the conversation she knew they'd have to find a bit of common ground at some point; they couldn't always rely on her.

Gene felt Molly looking at him and it unnerved him. Alex had told him he seemed more at ease with girls and he'd certainly never had a problem talking to his own daughter, or other little girls for that matter, but this was different. This wasn't just any kid off the street, this was Alex's daughter. He wanted to make a good impression and the implications of that scared him. He'd always found Alex attractive; hell who wouldn't? And he couldn't deny there was a spark between them, but recently he felt that things had been deepening between them.

"So errm..." Gene Hunt did not do nervous. He turned to face Molly, but before he could continue, Molly stuck her hand out towards him.

"Hi, I'm Molly Drake. I'm 12 years old, I love singing and dancing and my birthday is 13th July – you might want to remember that. Your go," Molly grinned. Gene took Molly's hand and as he shook it, he couldn't help but smile.

"Gene Hunt. I'm…well let's just say I'm old. I like drinking, and…football, specifically Manchester City."

Alex found herself standing near to the opening between the kitchen and the living room, listening to the beginnings of Molly and Gene's conversation. She laughed at the initial awkwardness between them, but felt a smile creep onto her face as they began to talk freely. Maybe it would all be alright after all.

Dinner went well; Gene even commented that Alex's chicken was "the best he'd 'ad in a long time." Alex had feared that once she joined them, the conversation would become stilted but that had not been the case. They were all completely at ease with each other; like they had known each other for ever. Alex had to shoot Molly a couple of warning glares when she almost strayed into talking about things from 2008, like her iPod, but apart from that it had gone smoothly.

After dinner, Molly roped Gene into helping her with the washing up, much to his chagrin. He mumbled something about woman's work to which Molly had thrown a tea towel at him and hit him square on the head, causing Alex to let out a very girlish giggle. Once the washing up had been done, Molly and Gene joined Alex on the sofa to watch some television and continue to get to know each other.

"Mr Hunt?" Molly asked as the credits for Coronation Street rolled.

"Call me Gene. Mr Hunt makes me feel old." Alex grinned as she watched Molly bite back a sarcastic remark – probably something along the lines of 'well you are old'

"Sorry, Gene. I just wondered; why do you call my Mum Bolly?" Alex and Gene exchanged a look and Alex blushed. How did they explain that?

"Well when yer Mam first arrived, I thought she was a bit posh," Gene began.

"I think the phrase you used was "posh mouthy tart, with a head full of brains and the common sense of a grain weevil," interrupted Alex with a grin.

"Aye an' I stick by most of that an' all," he teased before turning back to Molly, "Anyway, cos she's posh, I made some off the cuff remark about Bollinger-"

"Bollinger?" asked Molly looking confused.

"It's a very expensive champagne," Alex explained to her daughter, relieved that Gene hadn't gone into detail about exactly what the comment he'd made was, and that Molly hadn't asked.

"It is," agreed Gene, "tastes bloody awful an' all. But anyway the name Bollinger kind of stuck but over time was shortened to 'Bolly' or 'Bolls.' There are other variants too. Just depends what mood I'm in." Molly seemed to accept their explanation and Alex shot Gene a grateful look as the conversation moved on to something else.

A couple of hours and a failed attempt to get Gene to play scrabble later, Molly announced she was going to bed.

"Good night Mr…I mean Gene. Night Mum."

"I'll be through in a sec Molls," Alex told her as she disappeared into her room. The two adults sat in silence for a few moments before Gene commented,

"Well, I think that went well. All major disasters avoided."

"Yeh, she likes you," agreed Alex, "and she's not easily won over." Gene smiled at this,

"Go on, go tuck 'er in,"

"Will you stay for a bit longer?" she asked, unsure where her nervousness had come from.

"Course, now go on; mush!"

* * *

Molly was sat on bed when Alex knocked and entered the room, tugging at her hair with a brush; trying in vain to get rid of the knots.

"You're pulling too hard," reproached Alex, sitting down next to her and holding out her hand, "Come on; give it here." Molly did as instructed and turned slightly so her Mum could brush her hair. Relaxing into the feel of her Mum's touch; something she'd never thought she'd feel again, Molly began her interrogation,

"So…you and Gene; you're just friends?" she asked, a knowing look in her eye.

"Yes. What else would we be?"

"Dunno. Just wondered if you were shagging him?"

"Molly Drake!" scolded Alex, shocked at both her daughter's choice of words and her forwardness.

"What? I'm 12-"

"And that's no reason for you to use that sort of language."

"Sorry," Molly said, unconvincingly. "So you're sure you're just friends?" she pressed again, still unconvinced by her Mother's response.

"Yes Molly. Just friends."

"That's a shame; he's pretty cool. I like him. He's far better than that Julian bloke you dated." Alex cringed at the memory. Goodness knows what she'd been thinking when she'd agreed to go out with him. She'd met him at one of Evan's dinner parties; he was a solicitor – the next big thing according to Evan. If she was honest the only reason she'd dated him was because she'd been flattered by the attention he'd paid her. They'd been out to dinner a couple of times and he was nice enough but when he'd met Molly, Alex knew it would not go any further. Molly didn't like him; thought he was too 'up himself' and she suspected that Julian hadn't liked Molly much either, so she'd ended it. There was no way she could be with someone who Molly didn't get on with.

"Please don't remind me about him," she grimaced. Molly laughed. "Right, there we go; all knot free," Alex announced before pulling back the covers and allowing Molly to slip inside.

"Good night Mum," she said sleepily

"Good night Molly. Sweet dreams." Alex returned to the sitting room, closing Molly's door gently behind her. She felt those butterflies in her stomach again and she didn't know why. 'Could it be that you're unnerved by Molly's comments?' asked her subconscious. Silently batting away such thoughts she joined Gene on the couch.

"She okay?" he asked, feeling a sense of de ja vu. "Been a big day for 'er today." Alex nodded.

"Would have been worse for her if she'd had to sleep on this old thing tonight," she said indicating the couch. "Thanks for what you did to her room. How much do I owe you?"

"Forget it Bolls." Alex began to protest. "I said forget it. That's an order. And anyway; this couch ain't that bad. Last few times I've slept on it; I've slept great. Although that may have had more to do with the company rather than the couch." Alex blushed; this was the first time either of them had mentioned the events of the past few weeks,

"Y'know I'd have to agree; the company is what makes it. You make quite a good pillow, Guv." Now it was Gene's turn to blush, and he quickly changed the subject,

"You managed to find out why she's 'ere then?"

"She's run away from her Dad's," Alex told him, sticking to the story she and Molly had come up with earlier. "He's moving to Canada with his new girlfriend and Molly didn't want to go. She and Judy don't really get on. But it's all sorted now; and she's staying with me," Alex said definitely. "Guv, I know I'm due back in work tomorrow, but would it possible for me to take the rest of the week off to get things sorted for Molly? There's so much to do; find her a school; get her registered with a doctor, get-"

"It's fine Bolls. Take as long as you need; I'll square it with the Super." Gene told her, cutting her off. Alex smiled before a small yawn crept up on her. Gene looked at his watch. "Look Bolls it's getting' late and you've 'ad an eventful day. Go get some kip. I'll call you tomorrow; see 'ow things are, yeh?" Alex followed as he got up from the sofa and headed to the door.

"Thanks again; for everything," she whispered, reaching up and placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Any time Bolly. Any time." Once the door had shut behind him, he raised his hand to the spot on his cheek where his skin still tingled from her kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews – they really do make me grin like a loon. (And I do try and reply to everyone of them, as long as they're signed of course)**

**Chapter 7**

The next few days passed in a blur; Alex and Molly getting reacquainted and trying to sort their new life out. They visited several schools in the area before deciding on St Peters; it was a state school, relatively close to home and had a good reputation unlike Fenchurch High. They did some more shopping; ensuring Molly had the correct school uniform and supplies, and Alex showed Molly the (slightly different) sights of London. Gene had popped in every evening to check on them and had joined them for dinner on all but one of the evenings. He'd spent Friday night in Luigi's with the team, citing that his absence would be questioned if it happened 3 nights in a row. Alex had declined his offer of joining them; the rest of the team were still unaware of Molly's reappearance in her life. She hadn't felt comfortable leaving Molly alone in the flat so soon after her arrival, but at the same time didn't particularly want her subjected to the drunken antics of CID. With such a busy few days, Monday morning arrived before either of them were really expecting, and the flat was a hive of activity,

"Mum have you seen my tie?" shouted Molly from her room.

"Second draw down. Hurry up Molls; your toast is going cold," Alex called back, as she poured her daughter some fruit juice.

"Coming!" she shouted, jogging through to the kitchen still doing up her tie. She took her seat at the small table and began to shovel a slice of toast into her mouth.

"Slow down; we've got a little bit of time yet. You don't sta-" Alex was interrupted by a knock on the door. She exchanged a look with Molly; who on earth could it be at this time of the morning. Alex slid the chain into place before opening the door a crack. Peering out she saw Gene leaning against her doorframe; car keys in hand. She shut the door again to remove the chain, before reopening it fully.

"Gene? What are you doing here?"

"I've come to offer my services as chauffer to you an' the little lady. Thought she might like to arrive in style on 'er first day," he explained.

"Go to school in the Quattro? Really? Can we Mum, please?" Molly had fallen in love with Gene's car at first sight; declaring it the 'coolest car ever!' Alex, not able to deny her daughter anything, especially when she looked at her with eyes akin to a little puppy dog, reluctantly agreed to her request,

"I suppose so, but Gene I don't expect you to put yourself out like that. If you give me the keys then I could-"

"Nobody but me drives my car Bolly. Remember?" Alex did indeed remember,

"Sorry. Come on in. Breakfast?" she offered but Gene had already pinched a slice of toast from the table. "You finished Molls? Go do your teeth then," she instructed. A couple of minutes later Molly reappeared, coat and school bag in hand.

"Ready," she announced.

"You sure you've got everything? Books, pens-"

"Yeh, Mum. I'm all set." Alex fished about in her bag for her purse. She took out several coins and passed them to Molly,

"Right, here's your dinner money and bus fare for this afternoon. Plus a little bit extra for just in case. Now, are you sure you know which bus to get?" Gene rolled his eyes behind Alex,

"'Ave we not been over this at least 3 times every night. Even I know the route off by heart! She gets the 159 from outside the school gates and gets off right outside the station."

"Then," continued Molly, "I enter the station, take the stairs to the 2nd floor and tell the nice man on the desk that I'm there to see you. If you're not there I tell him I'll wait. At no point do I deviate from the plan and at no point outside school do I talk to any strangers," Molly recited the plan word for word. "See? Sorted. Now chill Mum; it'll all be fine." Alex looked down at her shoes, slightly embarrassed at her over-protectiveness. Molly however, didn't seem fazed, "Right then, are we going?" she asked walking past her Mum and Gene and heading out of the flat and down the stairs.

"You worry too much Bolls," observed Gene as they stepped out into the street.

"I know," admitted Alex. "It's just this is all so new for her. She doesn't cope well in new situations."

"Way of the world Alex. She'll be fine." Alex nodded; though she wasn't convinced.

* * *

The drive to the school had taken about 20 minutes and by the time they got there Alex had been proven right; Molly's cool, calm, confident appearance had disappeared and she was a bag of nerves.

"What if I don't fit in? Or no one likes me, or people make fun of me?" she worried as she got out of the car. Alex sighed, she'd been afraid that this would happen. As much as Molly appeared self-assured; she could actually be quite insecure; something Alex believed stemmed from Pete's walk out, years before.

"You're going to be fine Molls."

"As much as it pains me ter say this Molly, yer Mum's right. You're a good kid; everything'll be fine. And if anyone gives you any trouble, you let the Gene Genie know and 'e'll sort it." Molly smiled at Gene's words and began to feel a little better,

"Okay. Well then, I guess we'd better get this over with," she announced, heading towards the gates, Alex following close behind.

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly for Alex; and it wasn't very productive either. Being distracted by thoughts of Molly combined with evading awkward questions from the rest of the team as to why she'd extended her leave meant she didn't get much work done. They were still working on the case that had arisen while she had been off, so she spent the morning reviewing the file; trying to build up a profile of their suspected drugs barren. Normally this would have only taken her a couple of hours but with all that was on her mind, she hadn't finished it by 4.00; the time of the briefing. Ah well, she'd just have to blag her way through it.

"DI Drake, would you care to enlighten us to what your psychiatric profile tells us about our man?"

"It's psychology, Guv," corrected Alex, "And no actually, I wouldn't." Gene looked affronted,

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I thought that we'd start with a bit of a brainstorming session; see how much attention this lot have been paying over the last 10 months." She turned to the rest of the team, who were looking at her in astonishment, "Come on, we'll think it out for a bit then I'll tell you the answer; see how much of it you get right?"

"In case you hadn't noticed Drake, this is a police investigation, not a bloody quiz show!" Gene pointed out.

"I know, but I really think this will be a worthwhile exercise Guv. Trust me." Gene hated it when women asked him to trust them; things normally went badly wrong when that happened. Something however, was telling him to go with Alex's idea.

"Oh, go on then," he said, only to be met by a groan from the rest of the department. "Drake's right, she's been 'ere long enough that you guys should 'ave learnt somethin' about psychiatry." Alex didn't bother to correct him this time; she just smiled at the irony of him expecting his team to have learnt something about it, when he couldn't even get its name right. "It's time to show and tell, boys."

"Right then, ideas?" asked Alex as she turned to the first available blank page on the flip chart; her pen poised at the ready. A deafening silence filled the room; every occupant looking awkwardly at each other. Nobody uttered a word; all hoping that someone else would think of something to say. Alex's patience was wearing thin, "Come on!" she urged. "Are you seriously telling me that nothing I have said in the past 10 months has permeated your thick skulls? Have I been talking to myself?" Still no response, "Okay, let's break it down; what do we know about Vincent Natton?"

"Well, he thinks the world revolves around him," came a small voice from behind them. Everyone turned to see a young girl standing in the doorway, school bag slung over one shoulder, "he's got a wildly exaggerated sense of his own importance, so I'd say, narcissistic personality disorder and from his obvious desire to hurt others, he's probably got sociopathic tendencies too."

"Molly!" Alex beamed at her daughter, who ran into her Mum's open arms. The two of them embraced, not noticing the questioning glances and somewhat inappropriate comments from the rest of the department. Gene however, did notice them and didn't like them,

"Right well I 'ope you lot are proud of yerselves;" he yelled. "You've just been shown up by a 12 year old." The sound of Gene's voice caused Alex and Molly to separate,

"I read her psychology books," explained Molly.

"And my _classified_ case files," added Alex, smiling at her daughter.

"Maybe you should do the introductions Bolls," suggested Gene, indicating the rest of the team. It was only then that Alex finally noticed the perplexed faces of CID.

"Right, yes, of course. Everyone, this is Molly; my daughter." Molly looked around shyly as the members of CID looked her up and down, and exchanged glances with each other.

"Hi," she offered nervously.

"Hi," replied Shaz,

"Molly this is Shaz, and this," she continued, pointing in turn at each member of CID, "is Ray, Chris, Viv, Bammo, Poirot, Terry and Cotsey. And of course you know Gene."

"Yeh, hey Gene."

"Hey little lady. Good day?" he asked. The familiarity between Molly and Gene did not go unnoticed by Ray, who looked at Chris and Shaz and raised his eyebrows knowingly.

"It was alright as first days go, I guess. Got a tonne of homework though," she moaned.

"Well then, you'd better make a start. You can use my desk." Alex decided, eliciting a moan from Molly and a small snigger from Gene. Molly threw him a mock evil glare before sitting down and getting out her books.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in updating, this weekend has been a bit manic! This is the longest chapter so far I...so enjoy**

**Chapter 8**

Alex entered her flat and flopped down on the couch wearily; she didn't even have the energy to turn on the light. Their latest case had been draining, both physically and emotionally. Gene had had the team working non-stop to find their man; Chris Wickes. Teenage girls had been disappearing, 4 of them in the last week and their bodies had been turning up 2 days after their abductions. All had been beaten and raped, before being strangled. The last victim, Sarah had looked so much like Molly that Alex was having a hard time dealing with it; they'd been too late to save her and Alex couldn't shake the image of the poor girl lying on that warehouse floor from her mind.

"Mum?" called a sleepy Molly from her bedroom door. Alex quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before mustering up a small smile for her daughter.

"Hey," she said wearily. "How was school?" Molly shrugged and switched on the lamp before joining her Mum on the sofa,

"Alright I suppose. You've been crying," Molly observed, noticing her Mum's puffy eyes and tears-stained cheeks.

"It was a hard case," explained Alex, "but it's over now." She didn't want to give too much away to her daughter; she wanted to try and protect her from the horrors of the world for as long as possible.

"You got him them," Molly asked.

"Yeh, and he's going down for a very long time," Alex assured. "Now go on, back to bed; school tomorrow," she urged, kissing her daughter lovingly on the forehead.

"Only if you're sure you'll be okay," challenged Molly.

"I'll be fine," lied Alex. She didn't honestly know if she would be, but she knew her daughter needed to get some more sleep or she'd be grumpy in the morning. Molly reluctantly returned to her room leaving Alex alone with her thoughts and tears. She wasn't alone with them for long however, as someone knocked on the door. Begrudgingly, Alex rose from the sofa, wiped her face on her sleeve and opened the door, where she found Gene leaning against the doorframe, bottle of whisky in hand.

"Dunno 'bout you Bolls, but I don't really wanna be alone with me thoughts tonight." Alex forced a smile; she didn't particularly want company, but for Gene she'd make an exception. She'd seen how badly this case had affected him.

"Come in," she offered, stepping aside to allow him to enter, before retrieving two glasses from the kitchen and settling on the sofa next to Gene. It took a good ten minutes and a couple of glasses of scotch before either one of them plucked up the courage to say anything and when they did, they both spoke at once,

"I just-"

"It could-"

"Ladies first," Gene suggested.

"It could so easily have been Molly, if he'd picked a different school." Alex told him, tears falling again from her eyes. "Sarah was so like Molly; you must've noticed the resemblance."

"I suppose," agreed Gene, in a non-committal way. In truth he'd noticed straight away and it had shaken him to his core. "I just kept thinking about how it could have been Lucy; wondering if anyone would even bother to tell me if something like that happened to her." Alex wanted to find out more about Lucy; this was the first time Gene had mentioned her since the night two weeks ago when he confessed to her existence, but she knew she would have to tread delicately.

"I'm sure they would, Guv. You are her father after all."

"Not much o' one though, am I? 'Ow can I be when she don't even wanna know me?" Alex sighed; there was still something about this situation that didn't ring true. She'd watched Gene with Molly over the last couple of weeks and he was great with her, so she couldn't understand why Lucy would have cut herself off from him.

"Have you tried contacting her?" Alex asked.

"I wrote a few times, when I first came down 'ere….letters were returned unopened, every last one of 'em. In the end, I took the hint and stopped sendin' 'em.

"Maybe you should try again," Alex suggested tentatively.

"No," said Gene, his tone resolute. "She's made 'er choice," he told her, pouring himself another drink. Alex could tell this was his way of ending the current topic of conversation, which she complied with, but wasn't happy about. Something still bothered her about the whole thing, but right now she was too shattered to think about it.

"I'm going to bed. You can sleep on the sofa tonight," she instructed. Gene began to protest, but Alex cut him off, "You've had too much to drink for me to let you get behind the wheel tonight." Alex would never admit it, but deep down she wanted Gene to stay, not because he was over the limit, but because she felt safer with him around. She found him a spare blanket and some pillows and placed them next to him on the sofa. "Goodnight Gene."

"Night Bolls."

* * *

Gene groaned as he looked at his watch: 3.05 and he hadn't had a wink of sleep. He'd tossed and turned since Alex had gone to bed 2 hours ago. A million thoughts were swirling round his head; about the case, about Lucy but most of all about Alex. He'd noticed how distressed she'd been by the case they'd been working with and he understood why, it was the reactions it caused in him that unsettled him. Every time he'd seen a trace of fear or hurt cross Alex's face he'd wanted to dash across the office, take her in his arms and comfort her. He hadn't been able to of course, not with the rest of CID looking on; he'd only been able to offer a reassuring glance across the office. As much as he wanted to be the one to provide that comfort, he was unsure if it would be welcomed by Alex. She prided herself on being strong and independent and might view any attempt at comfort from him as derogatory.

A noise from Alex's room caught his attention and he remained absolutely still to listen for it again. There it was a second time; a groan. Things went quiet for a bit and Gene was beginning to think he'd imagined it until,

"No! Please. Not Molly. Please don't hurt her!" Alex was dreaming, and from the sounds of it, it wasn't a very pleasant dream. Her voice had started off as a whisper but by the end of her protestations, she'd sounded quite distressed. Gene didn't know what to do. Should he follow his instincts and go and comfort her or should he ignore it, allow her to get more worked up but save any aggravation. Another strangled gasp and Gene's decision was made; he could not sit there and let this continue. He made his way to Alex's room, silently cursing the squeaky floorboard right outside Molly's door – that was an encounter he didn't need to have right now. He pushed open Alex's door and crossed the threshold into her private domain. The open door let in enough light that he could just about see Alex; she was tangled in the sheets and kicking out, with a frightened look on her face. Gene's heart ached to see her hurting in this way and he was at her side in seconds. He could tell from her rapid-fire breathing that she hadn't woken from her dream yet. He eased himself onto the edge of the bed and carefully smoothed one hand down the rigid plane of her back.

"Bolly, wake up. You're dreaming." She came awake with a jerk, flinching from his touch, eyes wide, dark and fixed. Her night-shirt was soaked with sweat. "It's me," he soothed. "It's okay. You asked me to stay. Remember?" Some of the blankness left her gaze. She rubbed her face, pushed a hand through her hair, and gazed at the tangled knot of sheets. "You were 'aving a nightmare," Gene offered in explanation. "Wanna talk about it?"

Alex shook her head. She moved closer to him and tucked her head beneath his chin and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers twining into his hair. She curled up against him, tiny and fragile as a newborn. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, whispering words of comfort into her hair, while trying to ignore his body's reactions to holding her so close. Finally she lifted her face from his chest, and smiled a little shyly,

"I'm sorry," she said and began to pull away. "I'll be okay now." Gene held on tightly, pressing her too him.

"Don't Bolls; don't shut me out," he pleaded. Alex looked him in the eye; his request was so heartfelt that she found herself opening up to him,

"I was in that warehouse again and I could hear Molly crying and shouting for me," she began. "I searched and searched for her and when I finally found her Wickes had her. He was holding a rope round her neck and-" The emotions overtook her and she broke down again. Gene gathered her up in his arms and began to comfort her,

"It's alright Alex, Wickes is locked up and Molly is safe; sound asleep in 'er room. Trust me, I could hear 'er snoring!" Alex dug Gene in the ribs for that comment but managed a small smile too. "Look, I can't promise you that Molly will never get 'urt, but as long as I'm around I'll do me best to protect 'er...and you."

"Really?"

"I'm the Gene Genie; it's me job. Now come on, back to sleep. Can't 'ave you fallin' asleep at yer desk tomorrow." Gene moved to disentangle himself from Alex but she didn't seem to want to let him go.

"Stay," she asked shyly. Gene was confused; he was already staying,

"I will, I'll be right outside," he assured.

"That's not what I meant," explained Alex quietly. "Stay in here...with me?"

"Erm..." Gene wasn't sure that was the best course of action; he was already having trouble controlling himself as it was, but one look at Alex's face made his decision for him, "Okay, Bolls, I'll stay. As long as yer promise not to take advantage o' me." Alex snorted in laughter, but it was only to mask the embarrassment that Gene had said exactly what she had been thinking. If only he knew how he'd hit the nail on the head.

"I'm sure I can control myself," she remarked as Gene made himself comfortable in the bed. He had expected Alex to roll away from him but she didn't; she stayed in his arms. He didn't know what to think; this wasn't the same as falling asleep together in front of the telly then waking up in each other's arms, having unconsciously reached for each other in the night. This was a conscious decision to share a bed; to be _that_ close to each other. This wasn't something they could just ignore in the morning. 'Bloody hell, I'm beginning to sound like Alex now. Bloody psychiatry.'

"I'm sorry," announced Alex suddenly, and Gene wondered if he'd been thinking aloud. Luckily he hadn't, "For waking you," Alex clarified.

"Don't be; I weren't asleep. Would've quite enjoyed the sight of you thrashing around on yer bed, if the circumstances had been different," he quipped.

"Well maybe you'll get to see it again someday," she said suggestively and it took all Gene's willpower to close his eyes and try to sleep, and not to grab her and kiss her right there and then.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I'm feeling generous so am ready to post the next chapter. It's not as long as the previous one but I think the content will more than make up for it!**

**Forgot to mention in the previous chapter that there had been a bit of a time jump, the last chapter took place about a month after Chapter 7 and Molly has settled into the 80's well.**

**Chapter 9**

Sunlight streaming in through the narrow gap in the curtains woke Alex from her peaceful slumber the next morning, It was only when she moved that she became aware of another person in her bed with her; a large hand had snaked it's way under her pyjama top during the night and was now resting on her stomach. She gasped in shock before the events of earlier that morning came flooding back. She'd invited Gene into her bed. Okay, so it hadn't been in a sexual way, but how much longer could she go on ignoring her feelings for him?

"Stop thinking Alex, it's too early," Gene murmured; his voice still husky from sleep. Alex turned to face him and raised her eyebrows quizzically, "I can practically hear the cogs turning," he explained with a sleepy smirk; a comment which earned him a playful smack on the stomach.

"Thank you for last night," Alex said, gratefully.

"My pleasure," Gene told her with a genuine smile. Alex returned his smile and leant in to place a thank you kiss on his cheek, but in that instant, Gene moved his head and, instead of kissing his cheek, Alex found her lips connecting with Gene's. Before either of them had time to process what was happening they were lost in each other's kiss. Suddenly, Alex realised what they were doing and pulled back, blushing,

"I'm sorry," she stated.

"I'm not," Gene replied, before leaning in once again and capturing her lips with his. They were soft like velvet and so warm. His kissed her again, and the warmth changed into a searing heat that warmed her entire body. She couldn't remember ever being kissed like that before. Not even Pete had kissed her with such genuine passion. She liked it...a lot. Wrapping her arms around Gene's neck, she returned his kiss with eager lips parting for him; allowing him to devour her. She was still trembling when the kiss ended and they pulled away breathless, resting their foreheads against one another. "I've been wantin' to do that for ages," Gene remarked, eliciting a very uncharacteristic and girlish giggle from Alex. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing," she assured, not really knowing herself why she was laughing,, before kissing him again, slower and more loving than before. They were both so engrossed in exploring each other's mouths that they didn't hear the squeak of the door as it opened or the footsteps entering the room. It was only when Molly noticed what she had walked in on and let out an involuntary gasp that Alex and Gene even registered that she was there. They pulled away from each other quickly and Alex, blushing, looked over at her daughter,

"Molls, I c-" but Molly didn't allow her to continue,

"So, you're 'just friends' are you?" she said, smirking and waggling her fingers in air-quotes as she uttered the same phrase her Mother had used just 2 weeks ago, before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

* * *

Alex leapt out of bed, with a muttered 'sorry' to Gene, grabbed her robe and followed Molly out of the room. She caught up with her in the kitchen,

"Molly-"

"Look Mum, you don't have to explain anything. Its fine; honestly," she assured her.

"Really?" Alex was surprised at her daughter's mature reaction.

"Yeh. Would have been nice if you'd have told me though, especially as I asked if you were together," Molly said with a mock pout on her face.

"There was nothing to tell Molls, not really. Well, not until this morning anyway," Alex explained, wanting to be as open and honest with her daughter as she could be.

"You mean that was the first…" Molly trailed off, mortified that she'd interrupted such a crucial moment. "God Mum, I'm sorry. If I'd have known-"

"Forget it sweetheart; it's done now."

"So are you two in a relationship now then?"

"To be honest Molls, I don't know. I don't know what he wants; we've not really talked about it," Alex admitted, unaware that Gene had now entered the room.

"Let's talk about it then," he suggested, making Alex jump slightly. "Dinner?...Tonight?...Dover Sole? If yer want to that is…" Alex was a little taken aback by his invitation so she didn't manage to reply before Molly did,

"Like a date?" the young girl asked teasingly with a glint in her eye.

"Er, yeh. Like a date," reiterated Gene, slightly embarrassed. Molly grinned and Alex felt her cheeks reddening. She turned to Molly and gave her a pointed look,

"I think it's time you were getting ready for school, don't you?" Molly reluctantly took the hint and excused herself from the room. She really wanted to stay at her bedroom door and listen, but she respected her Mum too much to do that, so she began getting her books together, allowing her Mum and Gene some privacy.

"Dinner would be lovely," Alex finally said, turning back Gene with a smile.

"Right then; that's sorted," he said, heading to the front door. "Pick you up at 7?

"7 sounds good," Alex answered following him and opening the door for him. "See you in the office."

"Yeh, see yer Bolls," he agreed, placing a soft kiss on her lips before slipping out of the flat and across the road to the office.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Alex wondered if the events of that morning would make things awkward at work but she was pleasantly surprised. For the most part, Gene was his typical boorish self and they still argued like cat and dog. To the people around them, nothing appeared out of the ordinary; things were just as they had been the day before. But Alex noticed the way Gene's gaze lingered on her for longer than usual when he was surveying his team, or how he would stand closer than normal when he was talking to her. It wasn't lost on Gene either that Alex was wearing slightly tighter jeans today or that she was wiggling her hips more when she walked. Neither of them thought they would make it through the day without breaking and inadvertently revealing the turn in their relationships to the colleagues. Luckily, they just about managed to remain discreet and now it was less than half an hour until their date.

Alex was sat on her bed, applying her makeup. She had returned home from work just after 5, to find Molly had laid out her new dress for her and had teamed it with a pair of black sling backs with a small heel. She'd been ushered straight into the shower by her daughter, despite her protests that it didn't take her 2 hours to get ready. Molly just shook her head and told her she was sure her Mum didn't want to rush, because they both knew she wanted tonight to be the perfect first date.

Alex rolled her eyes at her daughter's innocent view of love and relationships. She was a hopeless romantic at heart; she'd spent the whole journey to school that morning talking about how perfect Alex and Gene were for each other and how amazing their relationship was going to be. Alex had been that way once too; but a few unsuccessful relationships and one horrible divorce later, she now considered herself to be more realistic about relationships. Gene wasn't perfect, she knew that but then neither was she. She doubted either of them were under any illusions about how the other would act. Alex didn't expect Gene to shower her with gifts or flowers or to make public declarations of his undying love for her; he just wasn't that type of man. He'd show her how he felt in other, more subtle, meaningful ways, even if he didn't realise he was doing it. And she was pretty certain that he knew she was an independent kind of woman; that she wouldn't just stop disagreeing with him and challenging him because they were dating.

But there was an assumption in itself; were they now dating? After all, that was what this whole evening was about wasn't it, to discuss what exactly the nature of their relationship was? She hoped that she hadn't been mistaken that morning, when she looked into Gene's eyes and thought she'd seen something that suggested he was looking for more than just a physical relationship. Alex wasn't sure what she'd do if he told her it had all been a mistake, or that his feelings didn't run any deeper than sexual attraction.

A short, sharp knock on her bedroom door prevented Alex from dwelling on those thoughts for any longer. The door opened slowly and Molly entered,

"Just thought I'd better start knocking; was getting in some practice," she joked before taking her mother's hands and pulling her to a standing position. "Wow, Mum. You look amazing," she exclaimed, sitting down on the bed, watching as her Mum made the finishing touches to her make up, "Gene won't know what's hit him." Molly began rifling through her Mum's makeup bag, making various comments as she went. Alex sat down beside her, silently reflecting on how quickly she was growing up.

"I wonder if he'll bring flowers." Molly mused moments later. Alex sighed,

"Molly, we've been through this. Gene is not a flowers kind of guy," reminded Alex. Molly remained unconvinced,

"I don't know Mum; love can do strange things to people."

"We're only going out to dinner Molly; who said anything about love?"

"Oh come on!" cried Molly. "It's obvious to anyone who bothers to look that you're both head over heels for one another. I've seen it, Shaz has seen it and I'm pretty sure Viv has noticed too. As would Chris and Ray if they took their heads out of their arses for long enough," Alex decided to let Molly's profanity pass unchallenged; what else should she expect with the amount of time Molly spent around CID. "Just admit it Mum," Molly continued, "you love him. And he loves you too."

"And just how do you work that out?" Alex asked.

"You're always talking about him; all I ever hear is '_Gene did this…Gene did that…oh you'll never guess what Gene did today.' _You stare at each other across the room when you think no-one is watching, you do an inappropriate amount of touching for 'just friends;' he's always got his hand on your back, guiding you around, he defends you to the hilt; won't stand for anyone taking the piss out of you, and your faces light up when the other enters the room. Oh, and-" but Alex had heard enough; were they really that obvious?

"Yes, thank you for that analysis Molls. You'd make Sigmund Freud very proud."

"As long as I make you proud," Molly remarked quietly, looking away. Alex looked at her daughter, wondering how she could ever doubt it,

"You always make me proud Molls. Always," she told her, putting her arm round her shoulder, pulling her into a hug.

* * *

A soft, almost apprehensive knock sounded at 6.55 and Molly sprung up off the bed,

"I'll get it," she said, running to answer the front door, leaving Alex to check herself over in her full length mirror. She opened the door and found Gene leaning against the doorframe as was his trademark. He was wearing a tux, with the bowtie undone and hanging round his neck, holding a bunch of red roses. "You brought flowers; I knew you would," she commented triumphantly as she stood aside to let him pass.

"Yeh, well. That's what yer supposed to do, ain't it?" he said nervously as he entered. He reached into his inside pocket and retrieved a piece of paper which he handed to Molly, "This is where we're going. You ring if you need us."

"I'll be fine Gene. I'm just going to do my homework, watch a bit of telly and go to bed. And the boys'll be downstairs if anything happens; which it won't," she assured. Gene was unconvinced at the prospect of Chris and Ray being useful in any emergency, but didn't push the point.

"Yer Mam ready?" he asked, anxious to get away from Molly's prying eyes and little smirks. Not that he didn't like Molly; he thought she was good kid, but he was nervous enough tonight and didn't need the added pressure of an audience.

"She should be out any minute," Molly told him and right on cue, Alex appeared in the doorway of her room, clearing her throat to announce her presence. Gene turned to look at her and stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh Lord almighty,' he thought, 'she looks like a vision out of one of my fantasies.' He noticed that she was wearing her new dress and he loved how it hugged her body and showed off her curves, and that it stopped mid-thigh to show off her fabulous legs. She looked sexy, but classy at the same time. Molly glanced between the two adults, a small smile playing on her face.

"Scrub up well Bolls," Gene told her, still looking her up and down.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself," she replied, secretly loving how he looked in his tux and touched by the effort he'd made.

"Look Mum, Gene brought flowers," Molly pointed out, giving her Mum a knowing look. This brought Gene out of his reverie and prompted him to hand the flowers out to Alex, embarrassed. Alex took them from him, slightly taken aback by the gesture, and lifted them up to her face, inhaling their scent.

"They're beautiful Gene. Thank you. I'll just go and put them in some water and then we can-"

"I'll do that, Mum," insisted Molly, taking the flowers from her, "you and Gene go and have fun."

"You sure Molls?" Molly simply nodded as she ushered her Mum and Gene out of the door. Alex was half way down the stairs when she turned back to her daughter,

"Be good," she warned before continuing down the stairs. Molly rolled her eyes, as if she'd do anything to spoil her Mum and Gene's evening; she hadn't see her Mum this happy in a long time.

"Mum," she shouted, calling her back to the bottom of the stairs. Alex looked up at her daughter questioningly, "don't be too late," she said with a smirk, before shutting the door and Alex was left wondering, not for the first time, who was the adult in their relationship.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all you comments. Here is the Galex date. Really not sure about this chapter. Found it hard to get them in character...hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Chapter 11**

The drive to the restaurant took about 20 minutes and the journey was spent in silence, both feeling a little awkward; neither really knowing what to say. The Quattro came to a halt in a car park of a little country pub and Gene was out of the car and opening Alex's door for her, before she'd even registered what was happening.

"You can be quite the gentleman when you want to be, can't you?" she asked, a teasing hint to her voice.

"I try," he told her, holding the door.

"To be honest, I never really had you down as the 'hearts and flowers' type of man."

"I ain't really," he admitted, "but I thought I should make an effort."

"And I appreciate it, but it really isn't necessary," assured Alex. "You don't need to impress me or seduce me. You've already done that." She paused letting the meaning behind her words sink in. "Besides, I much prefer you as your usual bullish self." Gene chuckled, suddenly feeling more at ease.

"Right then yer posh tart, waggle that a*se into the restaurant; I'm starved!" Alex gave a hearty laugh and linked her arm with Gene to walk into the restaurant.

* * *

Conversation flowed freely while they sat in the secluded corner, eating their starters and main course. They talked about various things; work, Molly and how she was settling, and Thatcher's government amongst others. Alex even indulged Gene in some talk about football as the World Cup was fast approaching. She was amazed by his enthusiasm for an England win; he was so determined that this would be their year. She didn't have the heart to tell him that they wouldn't even make it to the knock out stages.

Once they had ordered their desserts, Alex met Genes' eyes and felt the atmosphere between them suddenly become more serious; it was time to have 'the talk',

"So then Bolls," Gene began nervously, "I believe there was some mention of discussing _us._"

"There was, yes. Is there an _us_?"

"I 'ope so, or I may 'ave made a bit of a **** o' meself today," Alex smiled shyly,

"What I mean is: what do you want? Is it just a physical thing; a fling? Or..." she trailed of unable to vocalise her thoughts.

"Or?" Gene prompted, needing to hear Alex say it.

"Or...something more?"

"Look Bolls, I ain't good with feelings an' expressin' meself but I think...I 'ope this," he waved his hand between them, "is more than just a quick shag." He paused, collecting his thoughts before continuing, "I ain't got a good track record wi' relationships and God only knows what a posh bird like you would see in an old wreck like me, but..." Alex shushed him by placing a hand atop his.

"Gene, we've both got our faults, but...I honestly think we could make it work. If you want to that is?" she asked, her uncertainty returning. Gene gently squeezed her hand, swallowing slightly before replying.

"I do," he told her, reaching out and lifting her chin up with his fingers. He leant across the table to within millimetres of her face. Hazel met grey-y/blue and he searched her eyes and whispered to her, "I want this. I want us." He slanted his mouth over hers gently. He swallowed her little gasp of surprise and took advantage of her open mouth. His tongue swept inside, slow and lazy, tasting her; savouring the jolts of sensation passing between them. Her lips were so full and soft. She shivered and tentatively rolled her tongue around his and he groaned heavily into her mouth and deepened the kiss.

Alex's head was spinning. Gene was kissing her again. He was so good at this; frighteningly good at this! His kiss was soft but insistent. Her ears were buzzing with the rush of blood in her head. Kissing him made her feel ... complete. This was so right. Nothing had ever felt this right. His hand had reached under the table and was hot on her thigh and the rest of the room was quickly going out of focus. They were in a restaurant for crying out loud; they had to stop this! She broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on his. They both smiled as they caught their breath,

"Wow," was all Alex could get out.

"Better not do that again; not 'ere anyway. Don't think a charge for indecent behaviour would so much for our careers," Gene commented. Alex nodded, looking down at the table, taking a moment to compose herself as their desserts were delivered. "What about Molly?" Gene suddenly asked, a forkful of Manchester Tart poised at his mouth.

"What about her?" asked Alex, puzzled.

"'Ow d'yer think she'll feel about this...about us?"

"Don't worry Gene. Molly likes you, and has made it clear on several occasions that she would be more than happy for us to be in a relationship," Alex assured, remembering all the comments Molly had made about them.

"Really?"

"Really! She can be quite perceptive when she wants to be," she told him with a smile. "What about CID? Should we tell them?"

"Might be a good idea jus' to keep it to ourselves for now. Y'know what that place is like; I don't want 'em gossipin' an' sayin' stuff...especially about you."

"I can handle them, Gene," she told him. "But on the whole, I think I agree; we should be discreet for the time being," she concurred, finishing the last spoonful of tiramisu. "About Molly…"

"She'll keep schtum, won't she?" asked Gene.

"She will, but that wasn't what I was going to say. I've...I've always been cautious about getting involved with anyone, because of Molls. Molly will always be my first priority and, in the past men have had a problem with that."

"I don't," he quickly assured.

"I know, but I don't want her getting hurt Gene. If this doesn't work out-"

"Why won't it work out? Yer said before that yer thought it could."

"I do, but nothing's set in stone is it? Who knows what will happen?"

"Well that's cheerful, but I think know what you mean. Look Bolls, I would never intentionally hurt you or Molls. Yer gotta know that."

"I do. I just...I'm not making much sense, am I?"

"Nowt new there Bolls. I'm used to it," he told her, taking her hand across the table and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

**There we go! Was it awful? Apologies if it was.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Apologies - I had planned on putting this chapter up on Saturday or Sunday but when i re-looked at it it was a bit short and I felt it was missing something. So I had to add a whole new section, which is why this has been delayed. Sorry. It is an extra long chapter now though to try and make up for it.**

**Chapter 12**

The Quattro screeched to a halt outside Luigi's just after 11.30 and Alex saw Molly's bedroom light quickly go out. She rolled her eyes at her daughter's behaviour; trying to get away with the same tricks as she had when she was a teenager. Gene switched off the engine and turned to face Alex.

"Well Bolls, here we are," Gene announced as he pulled on the hand brake.

"Yeh. Thanks for tonight Gene; I had a lovely time."

"Me an' all," he agreed.

"Do you want to come up? For coffee?" she asked nervously. Gene was eager with his answer.

"Make it a whiskey and yer on!"

They got out of the car and made their way up to Alex's flat. Once inside, they hung up their jackets and Alex instructed Gene to help himself to a Scotch before disappearing into Molly's room. Molly was lying in bed, but Alex knew she wasn't asleep. She had to stifle a laugh when, as she switched on the light, Molly proceeded to rub her eyes and stretch as if she'd been woken from a heavy slumber.

"M-Mum?" she queried in her best 'half-asleep' voice.

"Don't pretend you've been asleep Molls. I saw the light go out as we pulled up outside." Molly instantly stopped acting,

"Busted," she giggled as Alex perched on the edge of her bed.

"Just a little. I used to try that y'know; feigning sleep."

"Really?" Alex nodded as Molly explained her actions, "I just thought you and Gene would like the privacy," she confessed. She paused suddenly as a thought struck her, "He did come up, didn't he?" Alex chuckled at the panic in her daughter's voice,

"He did."

"Is he staying?" she asked.

"Ummm...I don't know," Alex admitted, shyly. She wasn't quite ready to have _that_ conversation with her daughter.

"You want him to though, don't you?" Molly asked cheekily.

"Molly!" Alex scolded, a flush of embarrassment rising in her cheeks because of course she did want him to stay.

"Sorry," she said, giggling. "So are you two officially 'together' now?" she asked, adding in the air quotes. Alex didn't answer immediately; preferring to tease her daughter by allowing the tension to build.

"Well...yes, we are," she finally admitted, causing Molly to let out a small squeal of delight, "but, we want to keep it to ourselves for a while; so you can't say anything to anyone. Especially not any of CID."

"Don't worry Mum, I won't," she assured.

"Thanks. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Mum, I've told you," Molly said, exasperatedly, "I like Gene, and he makes you happy. That's good enough for me." Alex smiled,

"I'll always have time for you though, you do know that don't you?" she checked, running her hand over Molly's hair.

"Of course I do," promised Molly, pushing her Mum off the bed. "Now go on, I need to sleep...and Gene'll be waiting." Alex decided not to dignify Molly's comment with a response; choosing instead to switch off the light and say goodnight before closing the door and joining Gene on the sofa.

"Thought you'd done a disappearin' act Bolls," Gene remarked as he stood up and handed her a glass of whiskey as she entered the living room.

"Sorry. I was just checking on Molly," she explained.

"Don't you ever apologise for bein' a Mum, Alex. She okay?"

"She's fine. I err…I told her about us," Alex said as they took their respective seats on the sofa

"Oh?" questioned Gene, nerves rising in stomach. Alex had seemed so sure Molly would be okay with their relationship but what if she'd been wrong? He wanted to make a go of things with Alex, even if that did make him sound like a poof, and he knew that the future of their courtship hinged on the young girl's reaction. Alex had made it clear earlier that Molly was her number one priority and Gene could completely understand that; if Lucy had still been in his life he was sure he'd feel the same. So if Molly decided she was uncomfortable with them dating then he couldn't see anyway round it.

"She's very pleased for us," Alex told him.

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't hear her, she was that happy."

"Well yer can never be sure wi' wimmin. They change their minds more often than they change their knickers."

"Will you stop worrying," berated Alex, "She's ecstatic about it." Gene nodded, accepting that Alex was telling him the truth and they began to talk about their evening.

The conversation eventually fizzled out and an awkward silence descended. Gene cleared his throat a couple of times, as though he was going to say something, but he never did. Alex was no better; preferring to play with the rim of her glass than make the first move. Soon however, Gene's impatience won out.

"This is bloody ridiculous Bolls, Come 'ere," he instructed and raised his arm, much in the same way as he had done in the vault at Edgehampton so many months ago. Alex curled her feet up on the couch next to her and leant into him, moulding her body to his. His hand came to rest on her opposite arm; anchoring her in place. They were silent for a moment, before Gene asked "Why does this feel so weird?"

"Because it's all new," Alex answered, absentmindedly playing with the buttons on Gene's shirt. "We've both wanted this for so long, that now it's happened we don't want to ruin it." Alex lifted her head to look at him, "we're just nervous; it's perfectly natural."

"The Gene Genie doesn't do nervous," he stated and to make his point he closed the gap between them and pressed his lips to hers. Before long he was lay on top of her, kissing her passionately. His hand found its way to her thigh and he began teasing the hem of her dress with his fingers, as her fingers wound their way into his hair. As things began to heat up and Gene's hand slowly moved upwards, under the fabric of her dress, Alex pulled away slightly. Gene took this opportunity to refocus his kisses on her neck and she swallowed a groan.

"Gene...I think...I think we should stop," she panted. Gene removed his mouth from her neck and looked down at her,

"Sorry; got a little carried away. Can't blame me though," he told her while sitting up and trying to hide his disappointment, "not wi' you wearin' that dress." Alex sat up with him and placed her hand on his knee,

"I didn't mean stop completely," she clarified as she began to trace her hand teasingly up his thigh, "I just think that maybe we should move this to the bedroom, don't you? Instead of groping on the couch like a couple of horny teenagers." The smile returned to Gene's face and his eyes darkened at the thought.

"Now that, Mrs Fruitcake, is one of yer theories that I don't mind goin' along with," he told her. He stood up, took her hand and dragged her to the bedroom, her giggles echoing throughout the flat.

* * *

Gene stirred as sunlight broke through the gap in the curtains and opened his eyes slowly. A boyish grin flitted onto his lips as he recognized his surroundings. The grin widened as he tried to take his gaze off the woman curled up beside him but failed. He remembered the events of the previous evening and gently snuggled even closer to her, being careful not to wake her.

Alex felt his arms tightened around her and smiled sleepily as she opened her eyes. She moved closer and pressed a kiss to his bare shoulder. She lifted a hand to touch his cheek and his eyes opened. He grinned at her,

"Morning gorgeous," he greeted.

"Mmm. Good morning," she smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. As they kissed Gene sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. It was perfect. At that moment, life was perfect. If only they could stay like that. Alas, real life continued on regardless,

"Mum! I need a clean shirt!" Molly yelled through the door. Alex pulled away from Gene reluctantly. He smiled at her,

"Duty calls, eh Bolls?" Alex nodded and clambered out of bed,

"Sorry."

"Yer never listen do yer? I thought I told yer not ter apologise for bein' a Mum." Alex shrugged her shoulders as she reached for her robe.

"Mum!" Molly called again, more urgently this time.

"I'd better go before she comes in here to raid my wardrobe," Alex mused. She didn't really relish the idea of Molly bursting in to find Gene naked in her bed. "Coming Molls!" she called before throwing an apologetic look at Gene and disappearing out of the door.

Gene lay back against the pillows listening to Alex and Molly pottering about the flat and smiled broadly to himself. He couldn't believe he was actually here; in Alex's bed. He'd wanted her since the first time she'd walked into Luigi's in those skin tight jeans and that leather jacket that never failed to give him the horn! But in reality he never thought he'd be here. He didn't know what it was about Alex Drake but whenever she was around, she stirred up feelings in him that he'd never felt for anyone before; not even his ex wife. He'd not been lying when he'd told Alex that his track record with relationships hadn't been good. His marriage to Denise had been one of convenience rather than love and the few women he'd dated since then had never amounted to anything. Now he knew why; none of them were Alex. Gene resolved in that moment to try his best to make this new facet of their relationship a success because, as much as it made him sound like a nancy, he couldn't imagine his life without her (except for the fact that it would be a lot quieter!)

The noise level from outside the room had lessened and he could hear the shower going. Believing Molly was in the bathroom Gene decided to extract himself from the warmth of the bed and search out Alex. He quickly located his clothes and put his pants and shirt on before padding barefoot into the kitchen.

"Alex?" he called softly, advancing into the flat.

"She's in the shower," called Molly making Gene jump, before becoming frozen to the spot. Encountering her had not been something that he'd particularly wanted to do this morning. He'd wanted to find Alex, and say goodbye properly before heading over to the station to change; and he had hoped to sneak past Molly in the process. "So you stayed then?" Molly asked casually, breezing past him to get some orange juice from the fridge.

"Err...yeh." Gene was at a loss for words; what exactly were you supposed to say to the daughter of the woman you'd slept with the night before?

"Cool," she told him, holding out the carton of orange to him. He shook his head in the negative. "Have a good time last night?" she enquired as though the situation was normal; seemingly unfazed by his presence in the flat this early in the morning. Gene cleared his throat.

"Yeh. It was nice."

"Nice? That's it?"

"Well...it was..." he searched for the right word, "good." Molly rolled her eyes and chuckled at his limited vocabulary before grabbing her bag and heading to the door. Opening it she turned back into the flat and walked over to Gene, placing a kiss on his cheek,

"I'm meeting up with some friends before school to work on a project," she said, "tell Mum I'll catch her later, yeh?" Gene just stood there shocked by Molly's actions, with his hand on his cheek. He was still standing in the same position when Alex emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing only a robe and her hair had fallen into damp curls around her face.

"You okay?" she asked, snapping Gene out of his reverie.

"Fine Bolls," he told her.

"Right, I'd best go and hurry Molly along," Alex said, heading to her daughter's bedroom

"She's already gone," Gene informed her. Alex stopped and looked at him quizzically,

"You saw her?"

"Yeh. I thought it was 'er in the shower and came out to say goodbye to yer; I'm going to 'ead over to the office to shower and change," he explained.

"Oh right. How was she?" Alex was a little nervous about her daughter's reaction to Gene staying over again.

"She was fine; perfectly normal," he assured, knowing what Alex was thinking. "Well, as normal as you Drake wimmin can be. Said she was meeting some friends to work on a project and that she'd 'catch you later' whatever that means." Alex laughed as Gene tried to get his head around Molly's modern phrases. "Means we're all alone though," Gene smirked suggestively, his eyes running over Alex's scantily clad body.

"It does," she said walking over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him erotically before pulling back slightly, "but we have work in less than forty minutes and you need to go shower and change." Gene groaned at Alex's teasing,

"Anyone ever told you you're a cock-tease Bolly?" he asked pulling her back to him, holding her flush against his body.

"Maybe," she purred. Gene dragged his nails down her back sensually before squeezing her bum causing her breath to hitch. He kissed her neck lovingly before pulling away. This time it was Alex's turn to groan.

"Yer not the only one who can tease yer know," he told her with a smirk. "I'd better go; I'll...err...I'll see you over there?"

"That you will," she said with a smile kissing him lightly before watching him walk out of the door. She could get used to this, she thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Short chapter- bit of a filler really. Hope you enjoy anyway**

**Chapter 13**

Alex sighed as she reviewed the case file that was spread out on her desk; it was another case involving the abduction of teenage girls and they'd come to a frustratingly dead end. It didn't help that Gene had been affected by the investigation; just as he had been in the Wickes case. Cases like this made him think about his daughter. In the 5 short weeks since they'd admitted their feelings for one another, Alex had tried several times to get him to open up about Lucy but he always managed to change the subject. Sometimes he did it so subtly that Alex didn't even realise what he was doing until after the event. Other times he'd blatantly tell her to drop the subject. She'd thought Molly's birthday might prompt a discussion but that came and went without incident, well apart from Molly's slight bewilderment about her age; having 2 birthdays within 3 months was confusing. Especially when one was happening 27 years in the past; a time when you weren't even born. Once Molly had gotten her head round suddenly aging a year; the details of which were confirmed by documentation that had originally appeared a few days after Molly, she threw herself into the celebrations and had a fantastic time. They'd had a small party for her at Luigi's and she'd got presents from most of the team; including, much to Alex's surprise, Ray. During the party Alex could tell that Gene was thinking about Lucy; probably about the birthdays he'd missed but she'd been too distracted by the celebrations to talk to him about it. Once the party was over, it never seemed like the right time. It was obvious Gene didn't want to talk about his relationship with Lucy, but Alex's experiences as a psychologist told her that he needed to; if for no other reason than to stay focused on cases like these.

There was an almighty bang as Gene crashed through the doors of CID and stormed straight to his office. Alex looked up in time to see the door crash shut behind him. She pushed her chair away from the desk and stood up with a heavy sigh; this had to stop. She strode determinedly towards his office ignoring Ray's protests to 'leave it be.' She threw open the door as she entered and quickly slammed it again behind her. Gene turned to see Alex closing the blinds to prevent the rest of the team from observing them; they were all still blissfully unaware of the change in the nature of their DI and DCI.

"Leave me alone," Gene growled.

"No," Alex replied, standing firm.

"Bugger off; I'm not in the mood."

"No. Guv…Gene, this cannot go on," Gene huffed and looked up at her in defiance, as if to say, 'wanna bet?' "You aren't focussed on this case, Guv…You're too busy brooding about Lucy and it's affecting your work, as well as the team's morale. This has to stop. You need to sort things out with Lucy. I don't care how you do it; you can call, write, visit but you need to do something."

"Alex!" The use of her first name startled her into silence. "We've been through this. Lucy has made 'er choice and nothing I can say or do will change 'er mind; she's as stubborn as an ox."

'Just like her father then,' Alex thought; though she knew better than to voice it. Even though his tone was hushed, she could still detect the anger and the hurt in his voice. "Come on Gene, I know what it's like to be separated from a child. If you-"

"What's done is done; and I've just gotta get on wi' me life, so can you stop harpin' on about it!" He barked before sighing deeply, "I don't know why it's suddenly become such a problem; cases like this, they never affected me before." Alex had her suspicions as to why they had suddenly started to take their toll on Gene: Molly. Before she arrived, Gene was able to push Lucy as far out of his mind as he wanted but now, he was confronted with a teenage girl near enough every day. Molly wasn't much younger that Lucy would have been when he lost contact and Alex knew that every time he looked at Molly, it made him think of what Lucy would be like; of the times he'd missed with her.

"Gene-"

"Leave it Alex. Please?" Gene sounded defeated and Alex knew there was nothing she could say that would change his mind, so she left his office and returned to her desk. She was determined that if Gene wasn't going to sort this out, she would. She dug around in her desk drawer for a few moments before finally locating what she was searching for. Looking closely at the piece of paper, she picked up the phone and began to dial.

* * *

Alex returned to CID after lunch and was immediately accosted by Shaz brandishing a piece of paper,

"Ma'am, there was a call for you while you were out…from Manchester," the young WPC told her. Alex glanced quickly at Gene's office; he was sat at his desk, but the door was closed, he wouldn't have heard anything. A further look round the rest of the department showed Ray and Chris weren't present either.

'Good,' thought Alex, 'The last thing I need is the Gene getting wind of this.' In her haste to check if they were being overheard she hadn't registered that Shaz was still speaking,

"…said she had some information and asked if you could call her back." Alex took the piece of paper from her colleague,

"Thanks Shaz. I'll get onto it now," she told her, taking off her white leather jacket and placing it on the back of her chair. "Oh and Shaz, could we keep this between us two please?" Shaz, who had returned to her desk, looked at the Guv's office. An uncertain look on appeared on her face, prompting Alex to continue, "I just think the rest of the team have got enough on their plate right now; they don't need to be distracted by something that might not even be important." This seemed to placate the WPC for the moment,

"Okay Ma'am; I won't breathe a word," she assured, returning to her typing. Alex sat down and stared at the piece of paper in her hands; she hated keeping things from Gene. It wasn't exactly the best thing to do this soon into a relationship but she really felt that this could help him, which would in turn help the department. That was how she would justify it if needed. She picked up the phone and making sure Gene was still cocooned in his office, carefully re-dialled the number.

"Greater Manchester Police, CID," came a northern voice.

"Hello. This is DI Alex Drake, Fenchurch East. I've had a message to call Detective-."

"Yes; we'd been told to expect your call. One moment please." Alex heard muffled voices and movement on the other end of the phone before hearing a woman's voice, "Hello?"

"DS Cartwright, this is DI Alex Drake. What have you got for me?"

**Well? What did you think? Reviews make me grin like a loon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Another update for you. Again it's only short but I promise the next one will be longer!**

**Chapter 14**

"_DS Cartwright, this is DI Alex Drake. What have you got for me?"_

Alex listened intently to the female officer on the other end of the phone, taking a few notes. She was conscious not to identify who she was speaking to; Chris and Ray were back now and she couldn't take the risk that they would work it out. She couldn't have Gene finding out about this; not yet. Once she had all the information she needed, she ripped the piece of paper off the note pad and simply said into the phone,

"Thanks, I'll leave now." Alex looked at the clock as she put the receiver back in its cradle; it was just gone one thirty, she could be there in less than 4 hours. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the exit,

"Where you going Boss, I mean Ma'am?" Chris asked, noticing her leaving.

"I've gotta nip out Chris; don't think I'll be back for the rest of the day," she explained, pushing open the double doors.

"What d'ya want us ter tell the Guv?" asked Ray.

"Tell him I'm following up a lead!" called Alex from halfway down the corridor. After calling at home to grab some things and arranging for Molly to stay with a friend for the night, Alex began the long journey to Manchester.

She looked at the clock on the dashboard of her car: it read 4.30pm She was just outside Stoke-on-Trent, only about an hour away now. She knew Gene would notice her absence soon and start asking questions; if he hadn't already. She also knew he'd be furious if he found out where she was. But there was no going back now; she had to go through with this.

Gene had stayed in his office for the rest of the afternoon and now, as it neared 6 he was ready to round up his team and go and get pissed. They had no new leads and he was eager to call it a night. Grabbing his coat, he strode out into CID.

"Right lads; beer o'clock," he announced. His colleagues didn't need telling twice and were up and out of door quicker than you could say 'Luigi's.' Ray, Chris and Shaz were a bit slower though and, unfortunately for them, Gene noticed Alex's absence before they'd managed to make their escape, "Where's Drake?"

"Dunno Guv," said Chris. "She left just after lunch; said she was following up a lead and wouldn't be back today."

"And you didn't think to ask where she was going?" Chris shook his head. "Yer a plonker Christopher! What if she's 'urt eh? 'Ow we gonna find 'er eh?" he asked, the worry evident in his voice.

"Guv!" interrupted Shaz.

"Not now Granger!" he barked.

"But Guv-"

"If I want the opinion of a lobotomised Essex girl I'll ask for it."

"Fine," huffed Shaz, "but I think I know where Ma'am's gone." Shaz knew Alex didn't want the Guv to know, but the thought that her friend could be in danger spurred her into action. Gene just stared at her expectantly,

"Well come on Granger. I haven't got all day!" he yelled. He was anxious about Alex's whereabouts; if something had happened to her he didn't know what he'd do.

"Well, she had a message to ring Manchester and I heard her say she'd 'leave now' so I presume she's gone there," Shaz explained.

"Manchester? Who in Manchester?" he pressed.

"Some detective…err, Carson….no, Cartwright, that's it! DS Cartwright."

"Annie?" chorused Ray and Chris, confused. "But she doesn't know Annie..." continued Ray.

"Manchester?" muttered Gene to himself, "why on earth would she…" he trailed off as he recalled their last conversation and he realised exactly what she was doing in Manchester and why she'd enlisted the help of his old WDC. "That bloody woman! Never does as she's flamin' well told!" he roared and stormed out of the station towards Luigi's with Ray, Chris and Shaz following behind bewildered.

Just after six, Alex pulled up in the car park of Greater Manchester Police's headquarters. She got out of the car and pulled her jacket tighter round her wishing she'd had the foresight to bring a thicker coat; she'd forgotten how cold and miserable it could get up north. She slammed the door and headed into the dark gray building, walking straight up to the front desk,

"I'm looking for CID."

"DI Drake, I presume?" said a woman standing to the left of the desk. Alex turned to her and recognised her straight away from the detailed descriptions Sam had given her in 2008,

"DS Cartwright?" Alex approached the woman and extended her hand. She smiled at her,

"Call me Annie, please."

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name," Alex said, "I've heard a lot about you."

"I dread to think what Carling and Skelton have told you," she joked. Alex smiled,

"Actually it was Sam," she replied without thinking.

"You knew Sam?" Alex could have kicked herself for mentioning Sam; what on earth was she thinking,

"I…We worked together once. It was a few years back."

"And now you're working with the Guv? Small world." Despite not working with him for 2 years, Annie still couldn't get out of the habit of calling him 'Guv.'

"It is," agreed Alex. She sensed that Annie was uncomfortable talking about Sam so changed the subject, "so you said on the phone you'd found Lucy?"

"Took a bit of diggin' Ma'am but yeh. Lives out in Bramhall, near Stockport with her Mam and her new husband. She works evenings in the local pub; collecting glasses, serving food, that sorta thing. I called them and you're in luck; she's on shift tonight. Technically it's outside our jurisdiction…but," she looked at her watch then back at Alex knowingly, "as we're both off duty then…"

"…where's the harm in a quick drink?" Alex finished with a smile, following Annie out of the station. She was liking Annie already!


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all your reviews! Quite a lot of dialogue in this chapter, but you finally get to meet Lucy! **

**Chapter 15**

The pub was fairly quiet when they arrived but they couldn't see Lucy anywhere, so Alex found them a table while Annie went to the bar to get them some drinks and enquire as to her whereabouts. Annie returned to the table a couple of minutes later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses,

"Landlord says she's out back on her break; but he'll tell her we're here," Annie explained as she poured them both a drink. "Listen, Alex you were quite vague on the phone; does the Guv know you're doing this?"

"Not exactly, no," Alex admitted.

"I hope you know what you're doing; he won't be happy," Annie warned, "When Lucy said she never wanted to see the Guv again, he was crushed. He tried to hide it, but there was no mistaking it. And it came so soon after…" Annie's voice broke with emotion, "after Sam, so that just made it ten times worse."

"I know, and he's still suffering, which is why I've at least got to try."

"You care about him don't you? The Guv?"

"We're…close," Alex chose her words carefully; unsure of how much might get back to Chris or Ray. Annie gave her a look,

"How close?" she questioned. Alex didn't reply but her expression obviously gave her away, "You're together? I knew it," gloated Annie. "There was something different about him the last time I spoke to him; no doubt that's down to you."

"It's all very recent," explained Alex, "we haven't told the rest of the team yet." Annie understood what Alex was getting at,

"Don't worry, I won't say anything if I speak to Chris or Ray," she assured. Alex looked relieved and was about to ask Annie more about the time she spent working with Gene, Chris and Ray when they heard the Landlord say,

"They're over there." Alex looked up to see him pointing their table out to a young woman behind the bar. She was a very beautiful young girl, with wavy blonde hair that fell around her shoulders. There was no mistaking that this was Gene's daughter; she had his eyes. Alex gave her a reassuring smile but didn't get one in return; in fact there was no reaction from the young girl at all, not until Annie turned around and recognition dawned over her features,

"A-Annie?"

"Hello Lucy," Annie said softly, standing up to welcome her.

"What are yer doin here?" Lucy asked confused.

"Lucy, this is Alex," said Annie, avoiding the young girl's question.

"Hi," Alex offered, extending her hand to Lucy. Lucy shook Alex's hand gently.

"Err…hi," she replied before turning back to Annie, "You ain't answered my question Annie."

"Look, maybe Alex could explain better than me, eh?" Lucy looked at Alex expectantly.

"Lucy, do you want to sit down?" Alex indicated to the empty seat at the table, and Lucy sat down,

"You ain't from round 'ere are yer?" she asked Alex.

"What makes you say that?"

"Yer clothes, the way yer talk. All posh an' that; like you've got a plum in yer gob," Alex smiled; Lucy was so like her father,

"You're right; I'm not from round here. I've come up from London, Fenchurch to be exact."

"Fenchurch?" Lucy asked, as if the name rang a bell with her. Alex chose her next words carefully, not sure how Lucy was going to react,

"That's right. I'm a detective there. I work with your Dad." At the mention of Gene a flash of anger crossed the young girls face,

"I don't have a Dad!" she spat rising from her seat. Annie quickly intervened,

"Lucy, come on. At least here Alex out," she pleaded.

"Why should I?" she yelled, "He abandoned me; just walked out of me life and left me wi' me Mam and 'er new fella! Didn't even say goodbye!" Alex and Annie exchanged looks, what was Lucy going on about?

"Lucy, what are you talking about love?" Annie asked. "Your Mum told your Dad to stay away; that you'd said you didn't want to see him anymore."

"Is that what 'e told yer? 'E's lyin!"

"I was there Lucy!" protested Annie. Lucy looked shocked and returned to her seat allowing Annie to continue, "Your Mum came to the office…I heard every word. You know how thin the walls were in CID, especially when people were shouting. She told him not to visit anymore, he shouted; pointed out that, as your father, he had every right to see you. And that's when she told him; she said that you'd sent her. That you wanted to her to tell him that you didn't want to see him anymore; ever." Lucy was upset and confused,

"B-but I never said that? Why would she…?" Tears began falling from Lucy's eyes as she realised what her Mum had done. Annie excused herself to get Lucy a drink of water and Alex put a hand on her arm to comfort her,

"I'm so sorry Lucy; I had no idea. If I'd known then I would have…" Alex trailed off; unsure of what she would have done. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I just thought he'd stopped comin' y'know?" Lucy began. "Me Mam would let me get ready for 'is visits. I'd sit on the stairs waitin' for him. I were always dead excited; couldn't wait ter tell 'im about school an' stuff. I'd be gutted when 'e didn't show. But the next week, I'd still be there, waitin'. After a couple o'weeks I asked Mam why 'e 'adn't bin, and she said she'd find out. Next day she told me 'e weren't comin' no more; that 'e'd said 'e were 'appier wi'out me." Annie returned with a glass of water but didn't stay; instead she went back to the bar, allowing Alex and Lucy to be alone.

"Lucy that's not true. Your Dad loved you; still does and he misses you so much," Alex assured.

"So why'd 'e never get in touch?" Lucy asked.

"He tried; he wrote to you but his letters were returned unopened."

"'E cudda tried harder."

"He thought it was what you wanted; he thought he was respecting your wishes. And he could say the same about you couldn't he? You never tried to contact him did you?"

"Suppose," shrugged Lucy, taking a sip of water. "So what, 'e's sent you to do 'is dirty work?"

"No, he doesn't even know I'm here," admitted Alex. "Look, your father can be a stubborn git when he wants to be. And this is one of those times."

"What exactly do yer want from me?" Alex handed Lucy a piece of paper with several phone numbers written on it; Gene's house, the station and even her own flat,

"Just think about contacting your Dad yeh? I know he'd love to hear from you."

"Yer really think 'e wants me?" she asked; a fragile look in her eye

"I know he does," confirmed Alex. Lucy smiled,

"Okay, I'll think about it. But I'm not makin' any promises." Alex nodded,

"That's fine," she told her. "My number is on there as well; if you ever need to talk." Lucy smiled at Alex for the first time since meeting her,

"Thanks. Right, well I'd better get back ter work or boss'll be after me. It were nice meeting yer Alex…and I'm sorry for…y'know; 'ow I were before.

"That's okay. It was nice meeting you too." They shook hands again, before Lucy went back to work and Alex and Annie left the pub. Annie drove them both back to the station,

"You got somewhere to stay tonight?" she asked Alex as they pulled up in the car park.

"I think I'm going to drive straight back actually. I'm going to have to show my face in the office tomorrow," she told her, thoughts of Gene's reaction flooding her brain.

"That's a shame; it would've been nice to talk some more."

"It would. You'll have to come down and see the team sometime," Alex suggested.

"You know what? I might just do that. You tell 'em all I said hi and that they'd best be behaving." Alex chuckled,

"I will. Goodbye Annie," she said, hugging her new friend.

"Goodbye Alex. Drive safe." Alex started the engine and pulled out of the car park to begin the long drive home, wondering what mood Gene would be in when she got there.

**Next chapter: Gene's reaction**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Glad people seem to be reacting to Gene's ex-wife as I intended! Here's the next part.**

**Chapter 16**

Gene was sat alone in Luigi's, having argued with Ray Chris and Shaz. He'd yelled at Shaz for not telling him where Alex had gone and when Chris had jumped to the defence of his girlfriend Gene'd turned on him as well. Ray's involvement had come from a derogatory comment he'd made about Alex; with Gene's already in a foul mood, Ray had borne the brunt of his anger. Just because he was annoyed with her, didn't mean he wouldn't defend her.

Gene took a swig of his whiskey as he looked across at the rest of the team laughing and joking with each other.

'You know it wasn't their fault,' said a little voice in his head; one that had recently begun to sound suspiciously like Alex. 'You were out of order with Shaz and Chris; they didn't deserve that.'

God that woman was in his head all the time! Normally he didn't mind; actually quite liked it. But not tonight. Not when he was absolutely furious with her. As soon as Shaz had revealed where she'd gone he knew exactly why. She was too stubborn for her own good; that was her problem. Well, one of her problems. He'd specifically told her to leave it alone; Lucy was part of _his_ life and _he_ would decide how he dealt with it.

'But you weren't dealing with it, were you?' The voice was back again. 'You were just burying your head in the sand; ignoring the situation like you always do. Hoping it would go away.'

Downing the rest of his single malt, he pushed that thought to the side; not willing to admit there was a possibility he'd been wrong. He placed his glass back on the table and found his gaze drawn to the doorway that led up to Alex's flat. He was going to have this out with her tonight. Without even saying farewell to the rest of the team he headed through the door and up the stairs.

* * *

Alex arrived back at Luigi's just after midnight. The place was in darkness; Luigi having closed up for the night. Alex was thankful for small mercies as she didn't feel like running into any of the team tonight. Wearily she climbed the stairs to her flat, rummaging through her bag for her keys as she did so. She went to insert the key into the lock and noticed a piece of paper taped to her door. She ripped it off and unfolded it, to be met with Gene's trademark scrawl,

_Drake_

_My office. __Now__!_

Alex let out a hefty sigh; just what she needed right now. She knew there was nothing to stop her ignoring the note and claim that she'd stayed overnight in Manchester, but knowing Gene he'd probably check that out and she'd deceived him enough for one day. Pocketing the note, she trudged back down the stairs and across to the station, apprehensive about what she would find. If the tone of the note was anything to go by he was definitely pissed off with her, but the question was why? Was it simply because she'd disappeared during an investigation or was it because he knew where she'd been and more importantly, why?

CID was deserted when Alex arrived. The only sign that there was anybody there was the narrow chink of light coming from underneath Gene's door. Steeling herself, she crossed the office and knocked once before entering.

* * *

The sound of the double doors opening and the click of heels on the floor had alerted Gene to Alex's presence before she knocked on his door, but he had remained in his office. He was determined to make her do all the running tonight; she was the one in the wrong after all. He didn't even look up at her as she entered.

"Yer back then?" Gene's tone was clipped, confirming he was annoyed with her.

"I am." Alex stated.

"Where yer been?" he asked.

"Oh you know, just been working on the case," she told him. Although that wasn't technically true, she didn't see the point in riling him anymore if he didn't know where she'd been.

"I wasn't aware there was any connection to Manchester," he scowled, finally looking at her. Alex realised he'd known all along.

"If you knew where'd I been, why ask?"

"Wanted to see if you'd tell me," he explained. "But yer didn't, yer lied…again."

"Technically I've not lied," she argued, hating how defensive she sounded. "I didn't tell you where I was going earlier, but I didn't lie..."

"Yer a detective, yer must've heard o' lyin' by omission?" he challenged. Alex ignored him,

"…and I felt my trip _would_ help the case."

"Bollocks!" Gene shouted, standing up, placing his hands on the desk in front of him and leaning forward. He was finding it very difficult to keep his temper under control. Why couldn't she just admit that she was wrong?

"I told you that I thought this business with Lucy was affecting your performance on this case; so I went to try and sort it out."

"You just couldn't leave it could yer? Even though I asked yer to? Y'know your problem Drake; yer too interferin' for yer own good." The use of her surname was an indication of just how annoyed Gene was with her; not once since she entered his office had he referred to her by her first name, or as Bolly; the nickname she loved (even thought the feminist inside her told her she shouldn't.)

"I couldn't leave it, no. Not when I could see how much being separated from Lucy was hurting you. You forget that I've been there Gene. I know how hard it is to be away from a child."

"You know nothing!" he roared, finally losing what little piece of restraint he had. "You chose to leave Molly. And yer know what I've just realised…yer didn't once phone her. Yer never talked about her. Yer never even tried to see her. So yer not really in a position to be giving me advice are yer? Yer not exactly mother of the year!"

"How dare you!" she spat, and Gene felt her hand connect with his cheek; hard. "You know something Gene? I went to see Lucy because I was worried about you; because I cared about you, but right now I don't know why I bothered!" she yelled, before storming out of the office, slamming the door so hard, Gene was sure it would fall off its hinges.

He sat back in his chair, put his feet up on the desk and sighed. He hadn't wanted tonight to end in a row and he'd regretted his words about Molly before they'd even left his mouth, but he just couldn't stop himself from saying them. Dammit! Everything was going so well, and now he'd cocked it up. He'd seen the flash of hurt in her eyes just before she slapped him; there was no way she was going to forgive him easily for this. He'd royally screwed up this time.

The shrill ringing of his phone brought him back to reality. He looked at his watch; it was after midnight. Who on earth could be ringing at this time? He picked up the receiver and growled into the phone; his bad mood and tiredness getting the better of him,

"Gene 'Unt. This 'ad better be good!" Whatever Gene was expecting to hear on the other end of the phone, it certainly wasn't a young, quiet voice with a northern accent. One that he'd recognise anywhere despite not having heard it in over 2 years.

"D-Dad? It's me…Lucy."

**Hope you liked! Am I evil for leaving it there?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys – thanks for all the comments on the last update! There is only this chapter and another to go before this fic is finished...but do not despair; I have an idea for a sequel if anyone wants one. **

**Chapter 17**

Despite being awake for most of the night, crying and analysing Gene's comments, Alex turned up for work the next day on time, as normal. She was determined not to let him know how much his words had affected her. However, when she arrived, she found his office empty and there was no sign that he'd been in that morning. Alex was relieved that he wasn't there waiting for her; she really wasn't ready to face him yet. Last night had escalated far more that she had wanted it to; both of them saying things they didn't mean. At least she hoped Gene hadn't meant what he had said. In an attempt to distract herself from her thoughts she sat down at her desk and surrounded herself with files from the case and began to revisit her profile of the murderer.

Throughout the morning various people flitted in and out of CID but all of them went unnoticed by Alex; engrossed in her work. By the time she looked up at the clock it was gone eleven. Her gaze drifted to Gene's office hoping he'd be there, yet at the same time dreading his appearance. His office door was still wide open and there was no sign of him.

"Shaz, have you seen the Guv this morning?" she asked turning to the young WPC.

"No Ma'am," she replied, not looking up from her typewriter.

"Do you know where he is?" Alex pressed.

"I'm not his flamin' secretary y'know!" snapped Shaz, standing up. "Or yours for that matter!" she added, before storming out of CID. Alex threw a questioning glance at her colleagues; Ray just shook his head and muttered something about women in the police force, but Chris, who was rather concerned about his girlfriend, explained,

"The Guv went a bit mental last night Ma'am. Really laid into Shaz about not tellin' him you'd gone to Manchester. Laid into all of us actually." Alex sighed exasperatedly,

"I'm sorry. He shouldn't have done that. I'll go and sort things out with Shaz," she assured him walking out of the office to find her young colleague. Chris followed, calling after her,

"Ma'am!" Alex stopped and turned to face him, "Sorry, it's just that Shazzer's been acting a bit weird recently; she's all over the place. Up and down like a flamin' yo-yo. I feel like I'm walking on egg-shells all the time. I were wonderin' if you might have a word."

"I'll do my best Chris."

"Thanks Boss, I mean Ma'am. Oh and the Guv's in back to back meetings all day." Alex vaguely remembered him mentioning that and knew that he'd be in a foul mood after them. Probably wouldn't be the best time to talk to him; maybe this little argument was going to go on for a little bit.

Alex found Shaz in the ladies toilets; she'd locked herself in one of the cubicles.

"Shaz? Is everything okay?" Shaz merely responded with a sniff, indicating that she'd been crying. "Oh Shaz, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to treat you like a secretary. You know I think more of you than that." She paused to let her words sink in, "And whatever Gene said to you last night, he was out of order, although I am sorry for putting you in an awkward position."

"He were fumin' Ma'am. Never seen him so angry."

"It's okay. I'll sort it out. And I'll make sure he apologises." There was a few minutes silence, before Alex heard the sound of the door being unlocked, and looked up to see Shaz had opened it a fraction.

"I'm sorry for flyin' off the 'andle like that Ma'am. I've just got a lot on my plate at the moment."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shaz opened the door fully indicating to Alex that she did want to talk, but she remained silent, "Whatever you tell me Shaz, it'll go no further."

"I know Ma'am It's just hard. I've not actually voiced it before."

"Voiced what?" Alex pressed gently.

"I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Oh Shaz! Congratulations!" Alex beamed, "it is a good thing isn't it?"

"I don't know," admitted Shaz, "Chris and I haven't been together that long and I don't know if we're ready for this."

"For what it's worth, you'll make a fantastic Mum. I take it you've not told Chris yet then?"

"No, I just can't seem to find the words. And I'm so scared of what he'll say."

"Chris is worried about you Shaz; you have to tell him. I remember working myself up about telling Molly's father that I was pregnant, but it wasn't half as bad as I thought it would be."

"But he left you?" said Shaz, confused.

"He did, when Molly was 6 months old. But I coped."

"Was it hard?"

"Yes, but I had support,"

"What about now? I mean, you're all alone now."

"I manage. Anyway, I've got Ge-" Alex stopped, quickly changing the subject and hoping Shaz hadn't notice her slip. "Look, I don't quite see the point in this conversation because Chris will not walk away from his responsibilities."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can. Anyone can see how much he loves you. And he's nothing like Pete, trust me. Look, Gene is out for the day, so as senior officer I'm instructing you to take a long lunch and tell Chris. You can do this Shaz," she told the younger woman encouragingly. Shaz nodded and began to wipe the mascara streaks of her face. "I'm going to head back to the office. Take as long as you need."

Returning to CID, Alex immediately sought out Chris,

"She's okay; she'll be up in a minute. I've told her you're both to take a long lunch; to talk. I know this great little place; about 10 minutes from here; Dimitiri's Cafe. Take her there." Chris nodded in agreement; a little bewildered by Alex's knowledge of the situation. "Right," continued Alex returning to the case, "I want to go back to the school; talk to her friends and the staff again. Someone must know something more than they're telling us. Raymundo!" she called, "you're with me. Chris; you and Shaz go over the statements again; radio if you find anything."

* * *

Alex wasn't in a very good mood when she returned to the station that afternoon. They'd hit another dead end at the school and being stuck in a car with a misogynistic Neanderthal like Ray was enough to dampen anyone's spirits. But as she walked into CID her mood was lifted slightly by the sight of Chris and Shaz canoodling at her desk. They looked really happy; Shaz had obviously told him her news.

"Put him down Shaz," Ray called as he entered, "yer don't know where he's bin!" Alex rolled her eyes at Ray, bus Shaz wasn't fazed by his comments; she just turned to him with a smile,

"Oh, I think I do Ray."

"Alright! What's goin' on?" Ray asked looking at his friends. Chris and Shaz exchanged a look and nodded at each other, before Chris replied,

"Shazzer and I are havin' a baby!" The department erupted in cheers and everyone crowded round Chis and Shaz, offering their congratulations. Alex stood back, watching. Chris was beaming; obviously very happy about the new direction his and Shaz's relationship was taking. She shared a knowing smile with the WPC before approaching Chris,

"Congratulations Chris," she told him.

"Thanks Ma'am. And thanks for before...talking to Shazzer an' all that."

"No problem Chris."

"I want you to know that I'm going to do right by her...by both of 'em."

"I know," she assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

Chris and Shaz's announcement of their impending parenthood had certainly lifted CID's spirits and when Gene walked in ten minutes later, the celebrations and discussion were still going on and not much work was being done.

"What the blazes is goin' on in 'ere?" he barked. "Is this what 'appens when I leave you in charge Drake?"

"Now hang on..." Alex began; annoyed that Gene would assume she'd let the department act like this all the time, especially when they had a serious case to solve. He was obviously still pissed off with her. She was rescued from having to defend herself by Chris,

"It's not Ma'am's fault Boss," he said, standing up. "It's just that...well...I'm gonna be a Dad!" Gene looked flabbergasted and took a few moments to take in his DC's announcement before commenting,

"Gold 'elp us!" he said, earning a few titters from the rest of the department. Chris, however, looked crestfallen,

"But Guv-"

"I 'ope you know what yer lettin' yerself in for Christopher. Kid's bring nowt but 'assle. They're almost as much trouble as wimmin!" he declared, shooting a poignant look at Alex. She felt her anger boil inside her and began to put on her jacket.

"Seeing as how I'm obviously not up to running _your_ department, I'll leave you to it. My revised profile is on your desk." She turned briefly to Chris and Shaz, "Congratulations again you two," she said, and then headed out of the office quickly leaving Gene stood there open mouthed.

"Time of the month," muttered Ray much to Gene's annoyance.

"Right, you lot! There's more gossipin' been done 'ere than at the local WI. Back to work!" Gene yelled as he made his way to his office. He sighed as he sat down at his desk. He'd meant that last comment to Alex as a joke, hoping to return to their usual banter but she'd taken it the wrong way. He supposed he couldn't really blame her; not after what he'd said last night. He'd really wanted to run out after her, but he didn't want to give his team anything to gossip about, or be seen as a 'poof.' Instead he poured himself a large scotch and looked over Alex's work. He'd go and see her once he finished and put things right. Besides he'd yet to tell her about Lucy's phone call.


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, here we are. The final chapter. Just want to say thank you so much for all the reviews favourites, story alerts etc that I've had for this story – they really make me smile. When I first started writing it, it was for the sake of my own sanity - I never imagined so many people would read and actually like this story. So thank you, again. **

**I'll stop babbling now so you can get on and read. (Oh and you can thank Jazzola for this update - I wasn't planning on putting it up for a couple more days, but as Jazz is going away and going to be without internet for 2 weeks, I made a special effort to get it done!)**

**Chapter 18**

It was gone six when Gene finally left the station and headed over to Alex's flat. He'd hung back when the rest of the team had left for Luigi's, telling them he had a few things to finish and would join them later. But the truth was he wanted to be able to visit Alex without any questions or hassle.

He reached Alex's door, nerves building and knocked insistently. A couple of second passed before the door swung open and he came face to face with Molly who, upon seeing it was him, had a face like thunder.

"She doesn't want to see you," she told him firmly. She obviously knew about their argument

"Let me in Molls?" he asked. "Please? I know I've bin a bit of a twat but I've come to put things right." Molly regarded him for a moment; he looked tired and worn and she had an idea of how big a deal this was for him; he wasn't normally one for apologising. She stepped aside to let him pass,

"She's in the shower but I suppose you can wait," she told him less than enthusiastically. They sat on the couch in silence for a couple of minutes before Molly finally spoke; her curiosity getting the better of her, "So, what did you do?"

"Eh?"

"To upset my mum," she clarified. "I've not seen her this pissed off since the time I spilt coffee on her laptop."

"Her lap-what?" asked Gene, confused.

"Never mind; err I don't even know why I said that. I thought I knew what it was but it's gone. Forgotten," she told him, feeling a little confused. She was so sure she knew what a "laptop" was! Why couldn't she remember? Gene just shook his head,

"Yer as nutty as yer Mum," he commented.

"Well, if you treated her to that wonderful brand of charm, no wonder she's annoyed!" Molly quipped.

"She's 'eard worse from me."

"I can imagine. So go on, what was it this time?" Gene sighed; he knew there was no escaping this interrogation if he wanted to speak to Alex. Molly was fiercely protective of her Mum and unless he convinced her that he was truly sorry then there was no hope for his relationship with Alex. He took a deep breath before speaking,

"I may have implied that she was a bad mother." Molly looked at Gene in shock; she couldn't believe what she'd just heard.

"What?" she cried, standing up, "Why on earth would you do that?" Gene had the decency to hang his head in shame,

'Great,' he thought, 'now they're both pissed at me!'

"She's a fantastic Mum!" continued Molly. "The best!"

"I know," protested Gene.

"The why tell her otherwise?" Molly countered.

"I was annoyed," Gene explained. "Yer Mam had done somethin' that I told her not to do and we got into an argument; things were said in the heat of the moment. Things I wished I could take back as soon as they'd left me mouth." Molly could tell that he deeply regretted what he'd said, so sat back down and softened her tone a little,

"What did she do? Has this got something to do with where she went last night?"

"Yeh. She went to Manchester; to see my daughter."

"You have a daughter?" Molly asked, shocked. Gene found himself telling Molly the whole sordid tale. She sat and listened intently; didn't interrupt.

"...and then she stormed out. I tried to get back into our normal banter this afternoon, but she took that the wrong way and left before I 'ad chance to speak to 'er."

"What exactly did you say?"

"Something about wimmin causing hassle."

"And last night?" Molly pressed.

"I told her she wasn't really in a position to be giving me advice on parenting considerin' how she upped and left you." Molly sighed.

"She had her reasons," Molly defended, "and I understood them. I have never once thought badly of her for leaving me." Gene put his head in his hands,

"I know. I just wish I could tell 'er how sorry I am."

"Go on then," prompted Alex who had entered the room unnoticed. Gene and Molly looked up guiltily at having been caught talking about her. Alex's eyes were red; it was obvious she'd been crying.

"Bolls..." Gene gasped. Molly motioned to her bedroom door.

"I think I should...yeh...I'll be in my room," she told them, but she doubted either of them were listening; they didn't tear their gazes from one another.

"Well?" asked Alex coldly. Gene got up and moved so he was standing directly in front of her. He tried to take her hand but she flinched away from his touch.

"I shouldn't 'av said what I did. I was outta line. I didn't even mean it. I was angry and I just lashed out." Alex looked unconvinced.

"So you just plucked those words out of thin air, did you?" she snapped, tears welling in her eyes, "They must have been in there somewhere Gene or you wouldn't have said them."

"I don't know what to say," Gene admitted dejectedly, "I'll admit I thought it were strange that you were separated from Molly and yer never told me why so what was I supposed to think? But I've certainly been put straight now; Molly saw to that."

"Yeh, I heard," she admitted, the tears finally falling. Gene reached out to her, pulling her into his embrace, comforting her.

"Honestly Bolls; yer a great Mum. I really 'ope yer can forgive me."

"You hurt me Gene," she told him, pulling away.

"I know, and I'm really sorry." Alex nodded,

"You must be; it takes a lot for you to apologise,"

"Yeh well, yer worth it."

"What about Chris? Is he worth it? Because he looks up to you; you're like a father figure to him and he looked gutted about what you said."

"I know. I'll make it up to 'im"

"And Shaz? I hear you were pretty hard on her last night."

"Yeh, 'er an' all." Alex managed a small smile and led Gene over to the sofa. She sat next to him but there was no contact between them. An awkward silence fell over them; neither really knowing what to say next. Alex decided that maybe an explanation of her actions about Lucy was in order,

"Y'know, I only did what I did because I care about you. I really did think I was doing the right thing. I expected you to be pissed off but I didn't expect it to turn out like this. I thought I'd lost you Gene." She was crying again and Gene hated it,

"Come 'ere yer soppy cow," he instructed but with a tenderness he rarely used. Alex scooted towards him and snuggled into him, still sniffling. "Yer ain't lost me Bolls. I'm goin' nowhere unless yer tell me to," he paused, unsure about his next words but plucked up the courage to say them anyway, "I love yer." Alex stilled as those three little words washed over her. She hadn't expected to hear him say that, but as she realised that he had a smile crept onto her face.

Gene meanwhile was kicking himself for opening his big gob; she'd gone stock still when he'd told her; frozen in fear. Had he rushed in? Was she not ready? This was all brand new to him; no one had ever made him feel this way before so he was unsure of the rules.

"I just wanted yer to know Bolls; I'm not expectin' yer to say it back or owt..." he trailed off as she shifted in his embrace and looked up at him. Her eyes were wide and she was sporting the biggest smile he'd ever seen.

"Oh Gene! I love you too." smiling widely, Gene moved in and kissed her, deeply and lovingly. When he pulled back, he looked into her eyes and said quietly,

"Y'know Bolls; we really need to work on our communication skills; start been honest wi' each other."

"That has to be a two way street though Gene," Alex told him. He nodded and Alex took this opportunity to broach the subject of Lucy once again, "Do you want to know what happened in Manchester?"

"I already know," he told her causing her to raise an eyebrow. "After you left the station last night I got a call," he explained.

"Annie?" she questioned.

"Lucy."

"She phoned?" Alex was elated. "How is she?"

"Upset and angry wi' er Mam, but I think that's understandable after what she did. But she wants to see me; I'm gonna go up at weekend. I were thinking…yer could come too...if yer want."

"Thanks for the invitation but maybe it'd be best if you went on your own." Gene's face fell slightly, so Alex quickly clarified, "Lucy wants to see you; she won't want me gate crashing." Gene considered Alex's statement before conceding that she probably made a good point,

"Don't you ever get tired o' bein' right?" he teased.

"No, not really."

"Yer'll come up wi' me next time though? I'd really like to introduce yer to Lucy properly."

"How d'you mean?"

"Well, yer know introduce yer as...me girlfriend rather than me 'too nosy for 'er own good' fruitcake of a DI." Alex smiled, glad to get back to the banter between them,

"I'd like that."

"Good." Gene assented, before silence descended over them again. But this one wasn't awkward like before; it was comfortable, reflective even. Alex snuggled closer to Gene and laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart. The steady rhythmic beating quickly lulled Alex off to sleep. Gene rested his head on the back of the couch and let out a thankful sigh; he'd been an idiot and could so easily have lost Alex. The things he had said to her were unforgivable, yet she'd found it in heart to forgive him. He was a very lucky man.

* * *

Molly had turned her tape player on as soon as she'd entered her bedroom; she hadn't wanted to listen to the argument; she hated confrontation. She sat at her desk and pulled out her French homework; the third piece this week. She'd be glad when school was over; only a couple of weeks til summer now.

When the cassette player clicked off about 30 minutes later she sat, chewing on the end of her pen, listening for any sound of life from the living room. Hearing nothing her she immediately assumed the worst; that her Mum and Gene hadn't been able to make up. She rushed out of her room to comfort her Mum but to her surprise she found them both sound asleep on the sofa, wrapped in each other's arms. They looked happy; content. There were no signs of the trauma they'd been through in the last 24 hours. Molly, not having the heart to wake them, retrieved the blue blanket from the cupboard and draped it over the sleeping couple.

'Maybe things will be alright after all," she thought with a smile.

**That's all folks! Hope you enjoyed. A sequel is already in the works if you want one, so don't fret. **


End file.
